Love&Friendship Days II
by Dana-nya3579
Summary: Secuela de L&FD. Después del extraño verano de ensueño, un nuevo curso comienza para Miku y sus amigas, que vivirán un montón de eventos y subnormalidades más. Nueva clase, nuevas amigas, nuevas personas de quienes celarse, y sobre todo mucho más yuri. Pero también nuevos problemas, puede que alguien descubra el secreto de Miku y Luka?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa! Cuánto tiempo OwO...Oks no tanto, pero bueno. Después de estar más o menos medio mes descansando de escribir, he decidido empezar con el fic ganador de la votación: Love&Friendship Days II. Al final del cap pondré los resultados de la votación (así también se sabrá cuál es la 2ª idea ganadora que empezaré en un tiempo).

Bueno, qué puedo decir de este fic? Obviamente es una secuela de mi anterior fic, la estructura es la misma, los personajes son iguales...(Gumi: deja de decir cosas que caen de cajón ¬ ¬...Ah, holaaaaaaaa OwO/ Os acordáis de mí, verdad?) Gumi, déjame al menos terminar de presentar ¬ ¬.

Y pues...En esta segunda parte hay más yuri, MUCHO más yuri (Gumi: cofcofybastantemásecchicofcof) Algún día te mataré, pervertida ¬ ¬.

Creo que no me dejo nada...Ah, sí! Lo que aparece en cursiva y subrayado son mensajes. Ahora sí, disfrutad del fic nwn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recapitulando los hechos de Love&amp;Friendship Days...<strong>_

_Yo, Miku Hatsune, llevo más de un año enamorada de mi mejor amiga, Luka Megurine. Esto era algo que solo le había podido contar a mis amigas Haku y Rin, y a mi subconsciente Gumi. Sin embargo, con el apoyo de estas me animé a confesarle a Luka lo que sentía, siendo rechazada. Muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotras después de aquello y, finalmente, Luka correspondió mis sentimientos y empezamos una relación. Pero la historia no acabó aquí, aún hay mucho más que debe ser contado, así que les animo a escucharme una vez más._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap1: Nuevo comienzo.<strong>

Me despierto sin ninguna clase de sueño restante en mí. Miro la hora, son casi las 9 de la mañana. Inconscientemente acabo repitiendo la mayor parte de mis acciones del año pasado, pero de alguna forma me lleva mucho menos tiempo, siento un increíble deja vu.

En cuanto mi madre se despierta le pido permiso para ir a casa de Gumi y Mayu-chan, quien vendría al instituto con nosotras este año. Ojalá estemos todas en la misma clase.

-"Hey Miku-chan, crees que este año nos regalarán algo como el año pasado?"-pregunta Gumi mencionando la cutre agenda que nos regalaron el año pasado y que acabé usando como medio-diario.

-"No creo."

-"Jo..."

-"N-nee Miku-san, Gumi-san, c-cómo es ir al i-instituto...?"-pregunta Mayu tímidamente, tapándose la cara levemente con un cojín.

-"Es super genial! Hay un montón de peña para hacer subnormalidades y compartir retrasos!"-explica Gumi.

-"No le hagas caso, es mucho más normal de lo que lo hace parecer."-tranquilizo al ver que Mayu se asusta.

-"Ah, v-vale...Menos mal...Pero y si me s-separan de vosotras...y n-nadie quiere ser mi a-amigo...?"

-"No voy a dejar que eso pase! Gumilagros para todas!"-grita Gumi ignorando que son casi las 10 de la mañana y la gente intenta dormir.

-"Y q-quien va a estar en n-nuestro c-curso...?"

-"Pues...Rin-chan, Rui-chan, desconocidos...Y no sé si Haku pasará de curso."

-"No creo que pase..."-digo.

-"Y L-Luka-san y las d-demás?"

-"Son kouhais."-explica Gumi.-"Pobre Miku-chaaaaan~, tiene que estar en clase sufriendo y pensando en que tendrá que esperar casi dos horas antes de ver a Luka durante solo 15 minutos y después volver a esperar para 20 minutos más que se pasan como si fuesen 3, y luego esper...Mfghgndhfnm! ! !"-sin aguantar más su dramatización cojo el bollo del desayuno y se lo meto en la boca para callarla, hacía tiempo que no hacía eso.

-"L-lo siento mucho, Miku-san...D-debes de pasarlo muy m-mal..."-se compadece Mayu. Qué encanto de persona.

-"No te preocupes, no es para tanto como dice Gumi, se aguanta...A veces."

Pasamos un poco de tiempo más juntas y luego vamos al instituto. A nuestro alrededor puedo ver muchísima gente conocida, y otra tanta que no había visto en mi vida. La verdad es que me siento muy niña comparada con la mayoría de la gente: todos aparentan estar en 4º, como debería ser, pero yo...digamos que sigo igual que cuando entré en secundaria.

**(Flashbacks)**

1-Finales de verano, no se ve a ningún niño/adolescente, ya que los de primaria ya han empezado. Estoy esperando la cola del supermercado con mi madre.

-"Todavía no ha empezado las clases?"-pregunta la cajera.

-"No, empieza el lunes. Ella va al instituto."-contesta mi madre.

-"Cuántos años tiene?"

-"Acaba de cumplir 15."

-"15? ? ?"-repite la cajera con incredulidad.-"Pensaba que tenía menos!"

2-Último sábado de vacaciones, mi familia y la de Luka están de fiesta con unos amigos.

-"Qué, ya vas a empezar el colegio, eh Miku-chan?"-pregunta el padre de Mikuo.

-"El instituto."-contesto.

-"Ah, entras este año?"

-"No, empiezo cuarto."

-"CUARTO? ? ? Pensé que empezabas 1º."-por qué todos me toman por una niña?

-"Awww, la niñita ya empieza el coleeee~!"-se burla Luka cariñosamente acariciándome la cabeza.

-"Hola!"-saluda otro amigo de nuestras familias.-"Ey niñas, pronto ya empezáis el instituto verdad? Luka va para tercero y Miku para segundo, no?"

-"No, Luka va para segundo."-corrige la señora Megurine.

-"Ah, entonces Miku-chan va para tercero?"-por favor, que alguien me diga que esto es una broma...

-"No, va para cuarto."-interviene mi madre al ver mi cara de depresión en aumento.

-"Cuántos años tiene?"

-"15."-la reacción fue la misma que la que tuvo la cajera.

-"Ay, mi niña pequeña!"-sigue Luka.

-"No parezco tan niña, no..?"-pregunto ya al borde de la depresión.

-"Noooo...Bueno, solo un poquito. Yo te echaría 13 o como mucho 14, no has cambiado nada desde que tenías 12."-ok, eso no me ayuda nada, voy a acabar cogiendo complejo de loli.

**(Fin de los Flashbacks)**

Estar entre tanta gente que, al contrario que yo, parece de la edad que son me intimida bastante.

-"T-tranquila M-Miku-san...Y-yo tam-tampoco parezco m-mayor...Y tengo miedo..."-anima Mayu-chan, esta niña es un cielo.

-"Qué remedio, ahora es cuando tengo que ser de verdad la hermana mayor..."-suspira Gumi haciéndose la importante. Intentando calmarnos, se sitúa entre las dos, pasa sus brazos por nuestros hombros y nos da una sonrisa tranquilizadora de hermana mayor.

Al poco tiempo llegan Rin y Rui, pero se van con Gakuko, Miki Fuerte, SeeU y Clara. Unos minutos después nos avisan para entrar, y nos sentamos todas junto a Rin y Rui, rezando por ir en su misma clase. Hay muchas posibilidades, ya que al final cogieron las mismas asignaturas que nosotras, diciendo muy tsunderemente 'que conste que no lo he hecho por ti ni nada...bueno, en parte'. La nueva directora, Bea-sensei (la del micrófono del autobús), empezó a nombrar al alumnado de 4-A, no sin antes dar un pequeño pero alarmante aviso.

-"Os advierto que no todos los alumnos de ciencias estáis en la misma clase, así que atentos! Kaito Shion, Akaito Shion, Leon..."

Nuestras caras cogen una expresión de pánico indescriptible.

-"Y si nos separan?"-se altera Rin.

De cierta forma no veo posible que entre 5 alumnas con las mismas optativas no haya al menos dos juntas. Pero si se diese el caso...estaría sola, como Haku y Yuki que repitieron y acabaron en 3-diversificación...solas.

-"...Miku Hatsune, Gumi Megpoid, Mayu..."

Las tres nombradas nos levantamos aliviadas, pero aún quedaban Rin y Rui...

-"Rin Kagamine, Rui Kagene, Neru Akita, Taito Shion..."-ahora definitivamente estamos completas, aunque Rin no piensa lo mismo.

-"Miki no está en nuestra clase..."-dice mirando atrás, aunque se le pasa al poco.

Entramos en nuestra nueva clase y les suplico a mis amigas que nos sentemos al lado de la ventana. Aceptan y cogemos corriendo asientos consecutivos. Las mesas están de dos en dos, por lo que nos repartimos como podemos: Rin-chan y yo en la mesa de delante, Gumi y Mayu-chan detrás y Rui a nuestra derecha con una tal Maika. Al entrar todos el tutor cierra la puerta con aire despreocupado.

-"Buenas. Soy Mizorogi-sensei*, y soy el nuevo profesor de gimnasia en lugar de Pepe-sensei."-se presenta.-"Intentemos llevarnos bien y tener buen rollo, voy a repartiros los horarios, confirmar las pendientes y pasar lista."

La verdad es que en el fondo, cuando los tres tutores entraron en la presentación, yo ya tenía el presentimiento de que nos iba a tocar este tutor. Las otras dos opciones eran Chus-sensei y el tutor del año pasado, que produjo terror en todas las caras con su simple presencia.

Cuando pasó todo, Mizorogi-sensei nos dejó salir. Fuera nos encontramos con Teto y Yuki.

-"Ey, hola!"-saluda Teto con el horario en la mano.

-"Hola."

-"En qué clase estáis?"-pregunta Yuki.

-"Todas en 4-A."-contesta Gumi.

-"Yo estoy en 3-B."-dice Teto.

-"Miku-nyaaaaa~!"-saluda Luka apareciendo de la nada y abrazándome por detrás.

-"Ala, ya te has reunido con Luka, me voy."-dice Rin, para luego quedarse mirando algo mal a Luka.-"Como hagas sufrir a Miku-chan te mato."-y se va, siendo seguida por Rui.

-"Chaooooo!"-se despide esta.

-"Qué tal, en qué clase estás?"-pregunta mi novia.

-"En 4-A."

-"Y qué tal?"

-"Bueno...Estoy rodeada de desconocidos y de gente que me cae mal, y casi no conozco a los senseis...Pero bien, también hay gente que me cae bien."

-"A quién conoces en tu clase?"

-"A Rin, Rui, Gumi, Mayu..."-hago una pausa para intentar recordar más conocidos de mi clase.-"Neru...Yuma...Maika...Rana...Kaiko...Taito..."

-"Jajajaja! Con Taitofett para siempre!"

-"No me lo recuerdes."-digo poniendo cara de asco.

-"Y Haku repitió?"

-"Sí."

-"Lo sabía. Quién es tu tutor?"

-"Mizorogi-sensei, el nuevo de gimnasia."

-"También me da clase a mí. Yo estoy en 2-B, justo la única clase que no quería."

-"Oye Luka, vamos a buscar a Mizki?"-pide la olvidada Teto.

-"Eh? De dónde has salido, Teto? Y el Visigodo, no está contigo?"

-"Ni idea, no la he visto."

-"Ok, da igual. Vamos."

-"Chao Yuki-chan."-se despide Teto.

-"Chao Teto-san."

Todas seguimos a Teto hasta la entrada, donde encontramos a Mizki al lado de una chica con un increíble parecido a Anlu.

-"Oye, eres Anlu?"-le pregunta Luka sin vergüenza.

-"Sí."-contesta ella sonriendo.

-"Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Chao!"-se despide Teto con la mano. Para esto nos pide ir con ella?

-"Ey, hola Miku!"-saluda Haku alegremente sin dejar de caminar. De dónde habrá salido?

-"Hola!"

-"Feliz Navidad, Haku!"-grita Luka.-"Bueno, nos vamos?"

-"Vale."

-"Aún es pronto, quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?"-propone.

-"Por mí vale, pero tengo que pedir permiso. Te importa que pasemos por mi casa?"

-"Vale."

Las cuatro llegamos al portal y timbro una vez. Normalmente timbro tres para que mis padres sepan que soy yo, pero de esta forma esperaba que contestaran al altavoz. Sin embargo esto no pasa y abren directamente.

-"Noooo! No me abras! ! !"-grito desesperadamente, pero quien quiera que contestase cuelga.-"Mierda, voy a tener que subir."

-"Tranquila, yo te espero aquí."

Subo a toda prisa con Gumi y Mayu, que ya se quedan allí, y entro en mi casa dejando la mochila tirada de cualquier forma.

-"Mamá, puedo ir a dar un paseo con Luka?"

-"Ahora? ? ? No, es hora de comer, si eso por la tarde."

-"Jo...Voy abajo a avisarla..."-bajo las escaleras sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta al salir.-"No puedo, si eso por la tarde."

-"Jo, pero por la tarde no puedo...Bueno, no importa..."-dice con decepción.

-"Bueno, pues chao."-me despido de igual forma.

-"Espera."-justo cuando me estoy girando para subir el siguiente escalón, Luka tira ligeramente de mí y me da un largo beso de despedida, el cual correspondo.-"Hasta mañana, pequeña."-susurra dulcemente.

-"H-hasta mañana..."-me pregunto cuándo me acostumbraré a esto...

* * *

><p>La primera semana transcurre más o menos normal, Luka incorporó al grupo a IA, una chica de su clase que, por lo que veo de momento, me va a dar muuuuchos celos... En cambio, Teto y Yuki salieron del grupo para ir con Mizki y Anlu, aunque de vez en cuando cuando nos cruzamos se nos acoplan un rato. También es en esta primera semana cuando le cuento a Haku, con ayuda de Rin y Gumi, lo de Luka. Se lo hubiera dicho antes, pero las cosas importantes es mejor contarlas en persona, supongo...<p>

-"Hakuuuu!"-grita Rin tirando de mí.

-"Mhweee?"

-"Miku-chan quiere contarte algo."-añade Gumi empujándome.

-"Qué es?"

-"Tú recuerdas que a ella le gustaba Luka, verdad?"-interviene Rui saliendo de la nada.

-"Sí, qué pasa?"

-"Bueno, pues...A-ahora...t-tenemos algo..."-digo tímidamente sin entrar en detalles.

-"Oh, me alegro mucho, Miku, en serio! Enhorabuena!"-felicita mi amiga con sinceridad.

-"Gracias!"

-"Lo ves? Lo sabía desde el principio!"-grita Rin. Aún sigue con eso?

-"Y una pregunta. Desde cuándo?"-pregunta Haku empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras, al igual que las demás.

-"Un mes y dos días."-contesto con precisión.

-"QUÉ? ? ? Y EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO MENSAJEÁNDONOS NO ME HAS DICHO NADA? ? ?"

-"Eres la última en enterarte, y nosotras las penúltimas..."-dice Rui con cierto rencor.

Sí, todo 'normal'. Hasta que llega la peor mañana de viernes de mi vida...o al menos del año. La cosa empieza en gimnasia, penúltima hora. Es algo que aún hoy no entiendo del todo, no hicimos gran cosa, pero me siento increíblemente cansada. Es casi peor que aquel examen de correr del año pasado en el que no podía ni abrir los ojos por el sufrimiento.

Al llegar a la siguiente y última clase, gallego, Pilar-sensei nos reparte el examen de evaluación inicial. Para ese momento casi no soy capaz ni de coger el boli, me cuesta muchísimo respirar: mis pulmones actúan con rapidez, pero de alguna forma el aire no llega bien, me pita la garganta, y siento que se me duermen tanto brazos como piernas; no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos sin que de estos caigan enormes lagrimones de dolor y angustia. Podría haberme desmayado allí mismo, pero nadie parecía notarlo.

-"Miku-chan, atópaste ben**?"-pregunta Pilar-sensei con preocupación, notando mi estado.

-"E-es...t-bien...cr-o..."-mierda, no puedo casi ni hablar.

-"Abramos as ventás un pouco. Queres saír fóra?"

-"N-ha...ce f-lta..."

-"Estás segura?"

-"N-o..."-me lo pienso mejor, el hecho de que se me corte el aire a mitad de cada sílaba no es demasiado tranquilizador.-"M-jor s...í..."

-"Veña, con coidado! Estate calmada."-me ayuda la sensei.-"Carmen-san! Estás de garda? Esta nena atópase mal por ximnasia, ocúpaste tú dela?"-grita al salir de clase, localizando a la nueva jefa de estudios en las escaleras.

-"Sin problemas."

-"Gracias."-agradece Pilar, pasándome al cuidado de Carmen-sensei y volviendo a la clase.

-"Vamos Miku-chan, tranquila y cuidado al bajar la escaleras."-dice cálidamente ayudándome a bajar.

-".."-no puedo decir nada, tampoco puedo ver a dónde me lleva, pero en cuanto siento que ya no hay escaleras puedo distinguir un giro a la izquierda y unos pocos pasos más: me lleva a secretaría.-"Siéntate, con cuidado."

Confiando en que detrás de mí se encuentra el sofá, obedezco, pero no encuentro diferencia en mi estado. De repente siento una mano sobre la mía, intentando transmitirme calma.

-"No te alteres, respira hondo lentamente. Si te pones nerviosa será peor."-aconseja Carmen-sensei en tono maternal.-"Te vas encontrando mejor?"

-"S-í...G-grac...s..."-agradezco a duras penas.

-"De nada, estamos aquí para ayudar a quien lo necesite."-me sorprende su amabilidad, todo el mundo la tacha de bruja y de mala persona, pero después de esto me resulta imposible creerlo.-"Quieres que llamemos a tu casa?"

-"N-no ha...ce f-lt...a..."-contesto algo más calmada. No merece la pena irme ya a última hora.

-"Bueno, tú cálmate, si no te va a costar más respirar. Cuando quieras volver a clase avísame."

Poco a poco voy sintiendo mínimamente mis extremidades. Con mi brazo derecho seco los enormes lagrimones de sufrimiento de mis ojos y abro estos como puedo, aún me lloran. Entre agua distingo la figura de Carmen-sensei, que sigue mirándome agachada. Cuando ve que me voy encontrando mejor, se sienta a mi lado buscando tranquilizarme con un poco de conversación.

-"Dime, qué te pasó para estar así?"

-"T-tengo un p-rob-blema...que hace q-que se me s-sequen las...las v-vías resp..iratorias cuando hago esfu-rzos..."-explico recobrando el habla poco a poco.-"Y ent-nces me...cuesta r-respirar..."

-"Te pasaba el año pasado?"

-"U-una v-z...E-en un...examen...Me p-asa desde a-aquello."

-"Lo sabe tu sensei? Quién te da clase?"

-"M-Mizorogi-sensei."

-"Es también tu tutor, verdad? Se lo comentaré, vale?"-ofrece.-"Cuando veas que te encuentras así tienes que decírselo y parar. Y si vuelve a pasarte permanece tranquila, porque si te pones nerviosa vas a necesitar más aire y va a ser peor."

-"V-vale, g-gracias."

-"No tienes por qué darlas. Quieres volver a clase ya o prefieres esperar un rato?"

-"V-vuelvo ya..."-contesto levantándome lentamente para no marearme de nuevo, ya me encuentro un poco mejor y quiero terminar esa evaluación inicial.

-"Vale, entonces te acompaño a clase para que llegues bien."

-"M-muchas gracias."-de verdad que es super amable. Por qué la gente dice esas cosas de ella?

-"No tienes que darlas, mujer. Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudaros, no solo para echaros la bronca cuando hace falta."-dice mientras me ayuda a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta del aula le doy las gracias de nuevo y entro. Siento que todas las miradas se clavan en mí, algunas con sorpresa y solo unas pocas con preocupación. Intentando ignorarlo me siento y sigo escribiendo.

-"Estás bien?"-susurra Rin discretamente. Aún no puedo hablar del todo bien sin que se me corte la voz, por lo que solo le contesto levantando el pulgar.

La hora pasa rápido. Gumi, Mayu-chan, Rin y Rui siguen preocupadas. Al salir, Rin y Rui salen disparadas hacia Luka y le dicen algo, mientras Gumi y Mayu me ayudan a bajar las escaleras por miedo a que me caiga. Justo en el último escalón Rin y Rui terminan de hablar con Luka y la cara de esta cambia a una de preocupación exagerada, como si le hubieran dicho que un familiar suyo muriese. Cuando me ve corre hacia mí y me abraza muy fuerte.

-"Estás bien? ? ? No te has desmayado? ? ? Qué te ha pasado? ? ? ? ? ? Quieres que te acompañe a casa? ? ? ?"

-"E-estoy bien..."

-"De todas formas te acompañaré a casa, me preocupas."

-"N-no hace f-falta.."

-"Acompáñala!"-ordena Rin.-"Y sube por el ascensor!"-me dice a mí.

-"Jooo..."-protesto, el ascensor siempre está en el último piso.

-"Cuídala, y como la hagas sufrir te mato!"-sigue advirtiendo la rubia.-"Y ni se te ocurra darle celos con el Visigodo! Chao!"

-"Vosotras ayudadla también, Gumi-chan, Mayu-chan."-dice Rui.-"Ah, por cierto...Miku-chan, Luka, me alegro por vuestra relación."-y se va.

-"Vamos, Miku-nya, te ayudo en algo?"

-"P-podemos ir más d-despacio...?"

-"Claro pequeña. Si por la tarde te sigues encontrando mal me lo dices y no quedamos, no pasa nada, lo importante es que te pongas bien."

-"S-sí..."

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y entro, Gumi me ayuda a subir el escalón de la entrada.

-"Chao Miku-nya, ponte bien. Y sube por el ascensor."-se despide Luka dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Entre Gumi y Mayu puedo subir sin problemas los tres escalones que hay antes del ascensor. Las dos me acompañan hasta dentro de mi casa, me ayudan a dejar la mochila y le explican a mi madre lo ocurrido. Después me acompañan hasta la litera de abajo y piden permiso para quedarse a comer conmigo. Nada más tumbarme en la cama siento cómo todo el mal se va, recupero energía y respiro normalmente, además de poder hablar bien.

-"Niñas! A comer!"-llama mi madre desde mi puerta.

-"Mmmm...Podemos comer aquí tumbadas~?"-pido en absoluta calma.

-"No cabéis todas en la litera!"

-"No pasa nada, nosotras nos conformamos con una silla."-dice Gumi.

-"Vaaaaale."-acepta mi madre finalmente.

-"Y ya de paso nos puedes traer mi mini-tv portátil con los discos de Digimon?"-pido, a lo que acepta.

Justo cuando sale me llega un mensaje al móvil, es de Luka.

-"_Llegaste bien a casa?"_

_-"Sí, ya estoy mejor, no tenías por qué preocuparte tanto."_-contesto, notando las miradas cotillas de mis amigas-subconscientes.

_-"Pues claro que me preocupo. Me alegro de que estés mejor, mi amor 3."_-me sonrojo al leer el mensaje.

_-"Gracias por acompañarme."_

_-"No se dan. Bebe algo fresco, pero no demasiado frío, y a pequeños tragos."_-recomienda.

_-"Ok, gracias."_

_-"Qué linda."_

_-"Si tu lo dices...Y hoy quedamos-nya?"_-pregunto.

_-"Chi, como todos los viernes vale?"_

_-"Vale."_

_-"Bueno, me voy a comer, chaoooo."_

Me despido también y dejo el móvil en la mesa, lejos de las zarpas curiosas de Gumi. Las tres comemos pizza juntas en la cama mientras vemos Digimon Frontier y hablamos de cosas sin sentido (eso no es una novedad). Se quedan hasta que llega la hora de ir a casa de Luka y ellas vuelven a su casa. Cuando llego allí toda su familia me pregunta si estoy bien y demás cosas por el estilo, y la más preocupada sigue pareciendo Luka.

-"Ya estás bien del todo? Necesitas descansar más? No te pasa nada?"-pregunta arrastrándome hasta su habitación.

-"Ya estoy bien, no tenías por qué preocuparte tanto."

-"Me alegro mucho!"-dice abrazándome fuertemente y besándome.-"Anda, siéntate y ponte cómoda. Vamos a...jugar al pollo asado!"

Su plan me sorprende mucho. A finales del verano le hablé de ese loco juego al que jugaba con mi prima mayor cuando todavía había sitio, pero nunca imaginé que Luka querría jugar.

-"A qué viene eso...?"

-"Es que no quieres jugar al pollo asado conmigo?"

-"Sí que quiero, la cuestión es si tú quieres..."

-"Sí que quiero, me gustaría probar. Cómo se juega? Ve diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer en cada momento, como con tu prima."

-"Pues...Primero tienes que ponerme sobre el 'pan', supongo..."

-"Oks, voy a cogerlo~!"-del final de la cama coge dos cojines al azar y pone uno debajo de mí.-"Y ahora?"

-"T-tienes que 'atarme'..."

-"Muy bien! Atamos las manos, las orejas, las mejillas...~!"-dice mientras finge atarme. Cuando llega a la parte de atar las piernas en postura de pollo algo no cuadra.

-"Esto es más incómodo de lo que recordaba..."-ah, claro, será que he crecido y ya no es tan cómodo. Qué tonta soy.

-"Jajajaja! Me has matado, qué más hay que hacer?"

-"A partir de aquí eliges tú."

-"Jooo, yo quería que me lo dijeses tú... Bueno, pues vamos a cerrar el pan."-y deja caer el otro cojín sobre mi cara.

-"Ay."-me quejo.

-"Y ahora vamos a freírte y asarte, y echarte la salsa y el perejil...Y ahora descuido el pollo mientras termina de cocinarse..."-dice a modo de señal para la parte final: atacar.

Me quito el cojín de la cara y me posiciono de manera que resulte fácil atacar. Cuando lo consigo, me lanzo encima de Luka y esta se deja caer hacia detrás con aparente felicidad.

-"Whaaaa!"-finjo un gruñido sin demasiado énfasis.

-"Wiiiiiii!"-suelta ella alegremente.-"Me encanta que me saltes encima~!"

-"S-si tú lo dices..."

-"Sí, además me saltas muy salvajemente~, uhuhuhu~."-tengo la impresión de que está pensando algo pervertido...

Toda la tarde pasa de forma similar, por la noche salimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de una amiga de nuestros padres. Mientras todos los adultos viven su vida de fiesta en la carpa, Luka y yo paseamos tranquilamente por el Curruncho. Si lo pienso hay muchos recuerdos en este sitio.

-"Dime Miku-nya, te sigues celando tanto como antes?"

-"U-un poquito, pero Gumi me ha estado haciendo 'terapias' anti-celos..."

-"Qué terapias?"

-"Con cada persona de la que me celo me hace repetir un montón de frases hasta que me lo creo..."-malos recuerdos, Gumi es cruel en estas cosas...

**(Flashback, el día antes de montar en el Saltamontes)**

-"Gumi, por qué haces esto?"

-"Para ayudarte. Ahora dime, de quién estás celosa en un porcentaje importante?"

-"Mmmm...Importante? Supongo que Teto, Rin y Aoki..."

-"TETO? ESTÁS DE COÑA, NO? POR QUÉ?"

-"Porque cuando le habla a Luka se le acerca mucho...y la agarra mucho..."

-"Pues empezaremos por ella!"-ordena entrando en modo severo.-"Repite esto: Luka nunca será novia de Teto!"

-"Luka nunca será novia de Teto."

-"Repite! 10 veces más!

-"(...)***"

-"Te ha quedado claro? Pues ahora repite: Luka no soporta a Teto.

-"Luka no soporta a Teto."

-"Te ha quedado claro?"

-"Sí señora!"

-"Ahora di: Si Teto puede agarrarse tanto a Luka, yo puedo agarrarme el doble."

-"Si Teto puede ag... Espera, QUÉ? ? ?"

-"Cinco veces!"

-"(...)"-repito a regañadientes.

-"Siguiente: si Teto puede tocar a Luka...mmm, qué podrías hacer tú..? Ah, ya sé! Si Teto puede tocar a Luka, yo puedo tocarla donde nadie más puede."-recita con mirada pervertida. Cómo la odio a veces...

-"Si Teto puede...t-tocar a Luka...Yo...Yo puedo tocarla d-donde nadie más...puede..."

-"15 veces más!"

-"Buaaaaa! (...)"-me va a matar, parece una dictadora.

-"Qué tal? Sigues celosa de ella después de esto?"

-"Eh? Pues...Un poco, pero no tanto como antes. Wow, tu crueldad funciona! Deberías hacerte psicóloga...o dictadora."

-"Jejeje, pues ahora viene la parte 2. Pero primero repite todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora."

-"(...)"

Después de eso pasó a la "Fase Rin". Esta fase fue mucho más difícil, pero lo conseguí, y luego pasé la "Fase Visigodo" y la "Fase Común".

-"Muy bien, recita el discurso completo. Fase Teto!"

-"Luka nunca será novia de Teto. Luka no soporta a Teto. Si Teto puede agarrarse a Luka, yo puedo agarrarme el doble. Si puede tocarla mucho, yo puedo tocarla donde nadie más puede. A Luka le gusto yo., solo yo y nadie más. La novia de Luka seré solo yo. No tengo celos de Teto, zona segura."

-"Muy bien, Fase Rin."

-"Luka nunca será novia de Rin. Rin no va a ser la mejor amiga de Luka. Si Rin puede tararear 3 canciones con Luka, yo puedo cantar 24 con sentimiento. Rin es hetero. Rin amar croyos, Luka amar Miku. A Luka le gusto yo, solo yo y nadie más. La novia de Luka seré solo yo. No tengo celos de Rin, zona segura."

-"Perfecto. Solo queda la Fase Visigodo."

-"Luka nunca será novia del Visigodo. Luka trata al Visigodo como a un trapo. Entre ellas solo hay colegueo subnormal. Visigodo amar desconocido, Luka amar Miku. La novia de Luka seré solo yo, ni Teto, ni Rin ni Aoki. No estoy celosa del Visigodo, zona segura."

-"Genial, Miku-chan! Mañana repetirás cada frase 30 veces más y entonces podrás ir sin problemas al Saltamontes."

-"No me hagas estoooooo!"

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-"Y eso funciona?"

-"Sí, aunque sufro bastante...Es cruel..."

-"Pobre Miku-nya. Ahora de quienes estás celosa entonces?"

-"..."

-"Del Visigodo?"

-"N-no..."

-"De Rin?"

-"No."

-"De Teto? Dime que no, por favor."

-"No."

-"Buff...De IA?"

-"..."

-"Di en el clavo, verdad?"

-"Puede..."

-"Por qué de ella?"

-"Porque acabas de conocerla y ya parecéis amigas de siempre..."

-"Qué va. Lo dices porque el día que la incluí le di un abrazo, verdad?"

-"..."

-"Jejeje. No puedes ser tan celosa, pequeña."

-"No puedo evitarlo..."

-"Yo no me celo nunca. Cómo explicarlo..? Es todo cuestión de confianza, si no tengo celos es porque confío en mi pareja, no crees?"

-"Supongo..."-aunque en mi caso no es eso por lo que me celo, lo que pasa es que yo también quiero mimos...Pero sería muy vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta...

-"Sabes que me gustaría?"

-"Qué?"

-"Que hubiese más homosexualidad en el mundo, así seguramente no estaría tan mal visto y nadie tendría que esconderse. No sería genial?"-no sé a qué vino eso pero la verdad es que sí que estaría bien.

-"Sí, mucho."

-"De todas formas mucha gente dice que lo gay es feo, pero que lo lésbico es hermoso."-de repente Luka se aleja a gran velocidad, hasta una zona bastante alejada.-"Qué pasa Miku-nya? Es que no me vas a seguir?"-incita traviesamente.

Empiezo a caminar sin prisa hacia ella, pero en seguida vuelve a caminar, cada vez más rápido. Cómo quiere que la alcance así? Cuando iba muy lejos, paraba y esperaba a que me acercase, para luego dar un rodeo y seguir escapando. Empezaba a desesperarme un poco por no poder alcanzarla.

-"Ahora Miku-nya, corre hacia mí!"-grita desde unos cuantos metros.-"Y cuando llegues salta!"

Empiezo a correr como me ha pedido y cuando estoy a medio metro de Luka salto hacia delante, siendo cogida por ella. Entonces empieza a dar vueltas. El juego se repite varias veces, me encanta ese ambiente que se forma cuando hacemos estos juegos cariñosos. Pasado un rato, cuando empieza a hacer frío, la señora Megurine nos dice que subamos a casa con Luki y Mikuo, y allí Luka les enciende la Wii.

-"Ponte cómoda en el sofá, amor. Quieres una mantita?"

-"No hace falta, gracias."

Cuando Luka acaba de preparar la alarma para llamar a su madre, se sienta a mi lado y me empuja de forma que las dos quedamos tumbadas, y del otro sofá coge una enorme manta que echa por encima de nosotras. Luego me abraza y pide que haga lo mismo.

-"Te quiero mucho."-susurra.

-"Igualmente."-contesto.

-"No~, no se dice 'igualmente', se dice 'y yo a ti'~."-explica haciendo una representación de la frase. Es demasiado vergonzoso, la forma en la que lo ha dicho es demasiado para mí.

-"Y-y...y yo a t-t-ti..."-susurro en muy bajo, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarla a la cara.

-"Awwww, qué kawaii!"-suelta enternecida. Luego cierra los ojos y deja sobresalir sus labios.-"Date prisa ahora que no están mirando."-susurra refiriéndose a los niños, que están demasiado concentrados en su juego. Cuando estoy segura de que no van a mirar, la beso, y en su cara se dibuja lentamente una sonrisa.

El proceso se repitió varias veces, y en ninguna de las ocasiones fuimos descubiertas. Poco a poco todos nos vamos adormilando, y a partir de ahí solo recuerdo irme a casa medio dormida.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

*El profesor de Akuma no Riddle, lo pongo por el increíble parecido con la realidad (en serio, cuando lo vi por primera vez me pareció el hermano perdido de Mizorogi-sensei XD).

_**_Todo lo que dice Pilar-sensei está en gallego.

***Cuando en el flashback aparezca eso (…) es en sustitución de todo el montón de veces que se repite la frase.

Aunque parezca un poquito raro voy a contestar los reviews del cap16 de L&FD1:

-**Fly-chan: **me alegro de que te haya gustado nwn. Estoy en conflicto sobre lo de ir a Barcelona o no, por una parte quiero ir pero por otra...no puedo aguantar tanto tiempo lejos de Luka TTmTT. A mí me pasa lo mismo, si me hablan de anime dan ganas de estrangularme para que me calle XD. Sigo sin estar segura con lo de contarle a Luka lo del fic, más que nada porque sería bastante exponer todos mis pensamientos y eso...no me va QmQ. Gracias por tus votos OwOb, y por el review. Por cierto, me encanta el apodo "Fly-chan" con el que has firmado este review, suena super kawaii y amistoso =(OwO)=.

-**KagamineIkumi: **me alegro de que te haya gustado. A mí también me dio pena que se terminase TTmTT (llora también)

-**Cami-rin-chan: **(review ya contestado)

-**Nelsykp: **me alegro de que te gustase OwO, intentaré ir mejorando mis fallos con el tiempo. Estoy de acuerdo con lo del HakuxRin =w=, pero lo del lemmon...o_O aún es muy pronto para eso... En fin, gracias por tus votos.

-**Champiikc: **me alegro de que te encantase nwn, también es mi pareja favorita * ¬ * , aunque de cerca le sigue el LilyxGumi. Y bueno, aquí está la 2ª parte, y gracias por tus votos OwO.

-**Ainhoa: **wow exagerada O-O! No es tan bueno. En serio no lloraste? Ni una mini-lagrimita? Bueno, no importa (de hecho así es mejor). Aquí tienes la 2ª parte OwO.

-**Rin (Gumi: me toca!): **hola Rin-chan! OwO/, cuánto tiempo, últimamente casi no nos vemos (con tantos paros cardíacos...). Casi siempre opinas lo mismo que Ainhoa =w=, tranqui, que ahora que estás en nuestra clase ya saldrás más (si no te dan más paros cardíacos por ver croyos coreanos...)

Ahora dejaré los resultados de la votación. Si alguien se pregunta cómo saqué las puntuaciones, usé un método diferente para cada ronda de votos. Para los que votaron todas las opciones convertí cada posición en el número del puesto contrario, no sé si me explico... (ej: posición1=7ptos, posición2=6ptos...). Para los que votaron solo unas pocas simplemente hice progresiones, interpolación...todas esas cosas que odio y que suspendí el año pasado 2 veces =m= (al menos de algo me han servido, y ya se me dan bien). Así que aquí van los resultados:

1.A- Love&Friendship Days II (55ptos)

2.B- Drama negitoro (54'5ptos, sinceramente pensé que este iba a ganar)

3.C- Otro fic negitoro (38'5ptos)

4.D- Fic de Vocaloid (32ptos)

5.G- Fic de otro anime que haya visto (19ptos)

6.F- Fic de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso (17ptos)

7.E- Fic de Pokémon (13ptos)

Así que este es el fic ganador, y el segundo ganador lo publicaré dentro de poco, en una fecha especial...(Gumi: intrigaaaaaa...ok no).

Y ya está, por ahora. Nos vemos OwO/!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenaaaaas! Por fin se acerca la navidad TTwTT, al fin después de esperar todo el verano puedo disfrutar del arbolito y las lucecitas TTwTT (Gumi: estas serán mis primeras navidades QwQ)

En fin, dejo de fantasear, que aún quedan un par de semanas. Holaaaaaa OwO/! Por fin el cap 2 (se me está haciendo bastante lento...Será porque en L&FD a estas alturas aún subía caps semanalmente?). Este cap tiene bastantes sucesos importantes, fuertes y subnormales, digamos que es muy variado. Ah, y hay un poquiiiiiiiiito de lime, pero muy leve (Gumi: aunque es genial y da para pensar muy mal eweweweweweweb, hemorragia nasal) No te desangres ahora Gumi ¬ ¬...

Ah, y una aclaración. A partir de ahora en las anotaciones que haga Mayu-chan fuera del fic (que serán pocas) aparecerán con su verdadero nombre que es Nyu (esto no pasa con Gumi porque Gumi se llama Gumi de verdad).

Nada más que decir, disfruten del cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2: Revelaciones y subnormalidades<strong>

Comienza el mes de octubre, y pronto Rin celebrará su cumpleaños. Gumi y yo estamos invitadas, pero hay un problema: es un viernes. Si voy, me perderé un día de quedar con Luka, y si no voy Gumi tampoco va, así que al final Rin me deja llevar también a Luka. Qué buena persona. Ahora mismo me encuentro en casa de Gumi, preparando las cosas y esperando a que venga Luka.

-"Miku-chan, Miku-chan! Quién más va a ir?"-pregunta Gumi llenando una gran bolsa del supermercado.

-"Pues...Rui, Gakuko, Miki Fuerte, Clara y SeeU."

-"Owww...Yo de ti tendría miedo..."

-"Por qué?"

-"Piénsalo, menos SeeU y Rui, que ya lo sabe, las otras tres sospechan de ti. Si de repente aparecemos con Luka seguramente sospechen más y puede que hasta pidan respuestas. Y créeme, no parecen de las que se lo tomen guay a menos que seas su colega."

Gumi tiene razón, por una vez usó la cabeza. Desde aquel día en música que puse una canción yuri siento que no podré disimular mucho más, y los numerosos cariños que nos damos Luka y yo tampoco ayudan demasiado (aunque son geniales).

-"Y qué sugieres que haga?"

-"Prepárate para cualquier cosa, esperemos que lo dejen pasar..."

Minutos después llega Luka y las tres vamos a casa de Rin. Cuando llegamos, lo primero que vemos es a la señora Kagamine secándole el pelo a Gakuko, y el resto de invitadas sentadas. Solo Rui parece notar nuestra presencia.

-"Bienvenidas! Rin se está cambiando, enseguida vuelve. Sentaros y tomad una galleta, las ha hecho Rin."-saluda abrazándonos y colocando las bolsas de los regalos en el sofá.

Como Luka y yo no tenemos mucha hambre, intentamos partir una por la mitad, pero esa cosa parecía de piedra. Mientras, Gumi engulle como un animal. Cómo lo hará?

-"Dejad que os ayude, creo que solo podemos partirlas Rin y yo."-ofrece Miki, y con no mucho esfuerzo parte la galleta.-"Uff, estoy fuerte, estoy fuerte."-se dice a sí misma con aparente orgullo, lo cual hace que nos aguantemos la risa a duras penas por su curioso comentario.

-"Sí que está fuerte, es Miki Fuerte."-susurra Luka muriéndose.

Es entonces cuando llega Rin, super arreglada, y nos saluda muy feliz. Después de que abriese los regalos, todas salimos a dar un paseo, y en seguida nos quedamos aisladas. Antes de salir por la puerta, Gakuko y Miki se acercan a nosotras. Espero que no sea lo que pienso...

-"Un placer."-dicen dándonos un abrazo a cada una con mucha indiferencia. Luego Miki le da un beso en cada mejilla a Luka. Miku modo celos: ON, nivel extremo.

Empezamos el paseo. Por un lado van Rui y Gumi, detrás del todo vamos Luka y yo, y en el medio el resto. Rin se acerca a nosotras demostrando ser mejor persona que las otras.

-"Qué tal? Por qué no os juntáis con nosotras?"

-"No sé...Por ahora la que mejor me cae es..."-empieza Luka,-"..SeeU."

La nombrada se giró al oír su nombre, dando a entender que lo había dicho muy alto. Luka solo saludó avergonzada para disimular.

Después de una parada en el portal de Neru para que Gakuko y Miki la acosasen por el timbre, todas nos sentamos en unos bancos cercanos. A pesar de ser tres bancos, una tiene que quedarse de pie, y parece que seré yo.

-"Miku-nya, siéntate en mi regazo."-ofrece Luka dando palmadas en sus piernas. Gumi empieza a desangrarse un poco.

-"Y a esta qué le pasa?"-pregunta Clara con una ligera cara de asco.

-"Déjalo estar, es normal."-explica Rui.

Inmediatamente nos aislamos de las demás, como si solo estuviésemos nosotras dos.

-"Tienes una pelusa en el pelo."-me dice acariciando mi pelo.

-"Me la quitas?"

-"Claro, ya está."

-"Gracias."

-"Para eso están las novias~!"-me susurra al oído. Luego coge unos mechones de mi pelo y empieza a trenzarlos.

-"Mooou, no me hagas trenzas~..."-protesto intentando que suelte los mechones, a lo que solo protesta y sigue acariciando mi pelo.

-"_Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba..."_-dice Gumi vía mente mientras pierde el conocimiento sobre un charco rojo, siendo observada raramente por las demás.

-"Vamos yendo a la pizzería, Rin?"-pregunta Rui.

-"Puedo pasar por mi casa a coger un pijama?"-pregunta Clara, quien ahora se va a quedar a dormir en casa de Rin como las otras.

-"Vale, así yo mientras voy a casa a dejar al perro. Miku y Luka, vosotras os venís conmigo; Rui y Gumi, id tirando a la pizzería a pillar sitio; las demás acompañad a Clara."-organiza Rin.-"Nos reunimos aquí. Vamos."

El grupo se divide y seguimos a Rin hasta su casa. El camino es algo tenso y ninguna dice nada, hasta que la anfitriona rompe el silencio.

-"Por qué os aisláis? Intentad integraros, si no me siento mal por abandonaros."-dice, entonces llegamos.-"Esperad, voy a aprovechar para cambiarme por algo más normal. Me van a preguntar por qué lo hice, pero es que me siento demasiado diferente."

En cuanto se pone ropa casual volvemos a toda prisa a los bancos de antes, pensando que seríamos las últimas en llegar, pero somos las primeras. Cuando estamos todas, vamos a cenar a la pizzería, en donde esperan Gumi y Rui. Yo no comí nada, y todas menos Rin, Rui y Gumi nos marginaron, pero fue diver, y luego Luka se vino a dormir a casa.

* * *

><p>Hoy tenemos una excursión de castellano, será divertido...supongo. Cuando toca el timbre entramos en clase y empieza el problema...<p>

-"Quién va con quién en el autobús?"-pregunta Gumi.

-"Una tiene que ir sola..."-digo.

-"Ey, no me dejéis a mí, siempre soy la marginada."-pide Rui.

-"Pues...Mejor que Mayu-chan no se quede sola, pobre."

-"N-no te preocupes M-Miku-san...N-no ha-hace falta c-consentirme tanto...M-me hace sentir m-mal..."

-"Alguien que me comprende."

-"Venga, os hago el favor y yo voy sola, Mayu-chan con Miku-chan y Rin con Rui."-se sacrifica Gumi. Me preocupa, últimamente está siendo más madura de lo normal.

-"Wow Gumi-chan, qué madura."-felicita Rin.

-"Seh, soy la hermana mayor. Yo doy buen ejemplo...no como nuestra madre..."-susurra la última parte, ganándose una torta de Rin.

Subimos al autobús y nos colocamos lo más juntas posible: Gumi delante de Mayu y yo, y detrás Rin y Rui. A su lado están Maika y Kaiko. Después de mucha subnormalidad de Gumi, el autobús se detiene a las puertas del museo. La visita está repleta de cuadros con mujeres desnudas que casi matan a Gumi a base de hemorragias. Y lo peor es tener que aguantar de pie, ha sido un muermo.

Al finalizar la visita la sensei dice que podemos ir a comprar algo por los alrededores, mientras vayamos en grupos pequeños.

-"Hey chicas, queréis hacer grupo con nosotras?"-propone Kaiko, junto a Maika.

-"No vais con Rana?"-pregunta Rin.

-"No, ella se fue con otros amigos."-explica Maika.

-"Entonces Mayu-chan y Rui irán conmigo a pasarlo guay...Si sabes a lo que me refiero..."

-"No las perviertas, porfa."-le pido, a lo que levanta el pulgar y se las lleva.

Mientras, las demás vamos a por algo de comer y pasamos algo de tiempo de colegas en un banco. Tanto Maika como Kaiko me caen bien, y las cuatro juntas formamos un grupo en el que me siento muy cómoda.

Todos llegan y, después de parar a algunas personas para que sacasen una foto del grupo entero con la sensei incluida, subimos al autobús para ir al la biblioteca. Es enorme, aunque no hacemos nada especial allí, y acaba muy rápido. Al menos es mejor que el museo y nos podemos sentar, pero casi dejan encerrada a una amiga de Neru entre estanterías movedizas.

* * *

><p>En el instituto todo sigue igual: en clase seguimos haciendo subnormalidades a tope, Haku insiste en cada recreo que algún día se acordará de hablarme por chat, y recientemente hemos incluido a Iku en el grupo. Por si alguien no lo recuerda, Iku es aquella pervertida amiga del Visigodo que vino en una de las salidas grupales para hacerle un moño a Aoki.<p>

Con esto el grupo cambia bastante: normalmente solo estamos Iku, Aoki, Luka y yo, ya que IA falta mucho, y Teto y Yuki no suelen encontrarnos (por suerte). Todo es siempre igual: nos reunimos, hablamos, Luka me da cariño y mientras Iku sospecha.

Pero la rutina cambia el día después de la excursión. Ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

**(Flashback)**

Llegué a casa y mi madre me recibió como de costumbre, para luego darme una noticia.

-"Recuerdas que el año pasado iba al médico y me dijeron que me tenía que operar el cuello, verdad?"

-"Sí."

-"Me van a operar el día 28 de este mes, así que ese día irás a comer a casa de Luka-chan."-dice. Me quedé de piedra unos instantes, con el miedo de que le pudiese pasar cualquier cosa mala.

-"N-no te va a pasar nada, verdad?"-pregunto con preocupación.

-"Claro que no, qué me iba a pasar?"

-"No sé, que se te infecte algo y te pongas muy mal..."

-"No me va a pasar nada, tranquila."

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Aunque faltasen todavía 20 días, la preocupación me está matando, no sé lo que haría si le pasara algo. Luka intenta hacer todo lo que puede para animarme y tranquilizarme, me abraza, me acaricia la cabeza... Toda clase de mimos, pero lo malo es que cuando alguien intenta animarme me pongo peor. Lo único que funciona en estos casos es algo que haga olvidar las preocupaciones.

-"Eso es bastante lésbico."-comenta Iku.-"Corazón gay!"-añade haciendo un corazón con los dedos, es algo que suele hacer muy a menudo cuando nos abrazamos mucho.

-"Serán lesbianas."-se une Aoki.

-"..."-Luka y yo nos quedamos calladas sin reaccionar.

-"Si no contestan es que lo son."-dice Iku.

-"Seguro que lo son."

-"Sois lesbianas?"-pregunta Iku.

-"..."-ninguna dice nada.

Iku se acerca a mí y me da pequeños toquecillos en la barriga con su dedo índice para llamar mi atención.

-"Eres lesbiana con ella?"-pregunta señalando a Luka.

-"..."-no tengo ningún problema en decir que sí, pero no sé si a Luka le importa y prefiero no arriesgarme a que me culpe.

-"Eres bisexual? Eres hetero? Eres algo?"-sigue preguntando.

-"Déjalo, si no contestan es que lo son."-dice el Visigodo copiando la frase anteriormente dicha por su compañera de perversiones.

-"Se lo decimos?"-susurra Luka cuando Iku ya se ha rendido.

-"Como quieras."-contesto, lo cual equivale a un 'sí'.

-"Sí que lo somos."-anuncia Luka.

-"Lo sabía! ! !"-grita Iku.

-"No puede ser! ! !"-grita el Visigodo.

-"Lo sabía! Sabía que erais bolleras!"-sigue gritando Iku, a lo que Luka le hizo una seña de silencio para que bajase la voz.

-"Es una forma bastante fea de decirlo..."-protesta Luka.

-"Bueno, que erais lesbianas."

-"Pero no digáis nada de esto a nadie."

-"Por qué?"

-"Que esto quede entre nosotras cuatro."

-"Vale."-acepta Iku.

El hacerme quitado ese secreto de encima me tranquiliza mucho y hace que deje de pensar en el tema de la operación durante todo el día. Y esa no es la única revelación, más o menos una semana después el tema salió de nuevo de una forma algo rara.

-"Mirad esta foto!"-dice Iku acercando la pantalla de su móvil.

-"Es mi novio."-bromea Aoki sin cambiar de expresión.

-"Imposible, Visigodo. Tú nunca tendrás novio."-dice Luka con su sinceridad a tope.

-"Oye! Tú tampoco tendrás novio nunca! Eres lesbiana!"-discute el Visigodo sin cortarse.

Nadie dice nada. Iku pone cara de 'acabas de fastidiarlo todo' e IA entra en una especie de pequeño shock, ya que la última vez no vino y no se enteró.

-"Qué? ? ?"-pregunta sorprendida.

-"Ehe, creo que IA no se había enterado de que Miku y yo somos novias."-dice Luka abrazándome y rompiendo la tensión del anterior comentario de Aoki.

-"Pero tú no tuviste un novio?"-pregunta Aoki.

-"Tuve dos."-contesta Luka.

-"Entonces eres bisexual?"

-"Seh, puede decirse que soy bisexual."

-"Te gustan las tías?"-interviene Iku.

-"No lo sé."

-"Te gustan los tíos?"

-"No lo sé."

-"No digo ningún tío en concreto, digo en general. Si no estuviera Miku te liarías con un tío?"

-"No lo sé, ahora no pienso en con quién podría estar, sino con quién estoy."-contesta Luka dulcemente mimándome.

-"Awww, qué bonito! Corazón gay!"-suelta Iku enternecida haciendo un corazón con sus dedos.

-"Pues a mí no me atraen las tías."-dice el Visigodo.

-"Pero si las mujeres son hermosas!"-le grita Luka.

-"Pero no para hacerlo. Además parece complicado."

-"No tanto."

-"Es que acaso ya lo has hecho con ella? ? ?"

-"No, pero sé cómo se hace."

-"Y ya os habéis besado...?"

-"Sí."

-"Imposible! ! !"-grita Aoki con notable sorpresa.

-"Yo antes de conoceros ya sabía que erais lesbianas, porque siempre se os veía de la mano y agarraditas, y era muy bonito!"-comenta Iku.

-"Yo también lo sabía..."-añade Aoki, no sé si lo dijo en serio o solo para quedar bien.

-"Soy la única que no lo sabía?"-interviene IA recuperada de su momento en blanco.

-"Y Luka, cómo os besáis? Con lengua?"-pregunta el Visigodo algo burlona, no entiendo su curiosidad.

-"No, eso es un poco guarro..."-contesta Luka.

-"Yo cuando tenga novio nos vamos a besar siempre con lengua."-fantasea la tsundere.

-"Te gusta alguien?"

-"No, bueno, puede."

-"Venga, aquí no se oculta nada. Si yo no fuera sincera, no os habría contado que Miku-nya y yo somos novias."

-"Y cuánto lleváis siendo novias?"

-"Buff, mucho."-contesta Luka. En realidad no hace tanto, solo dos meses.-"Pero Visigodo, tú lo sabías o no?"

-"Sí que lo sabía."-dice intentando resultar convincente.

-"Se nota bastante."-añade Iku.-"Pero no importa, vosotras os queréis y os besáis."-grita sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Justo en ese momento pasa un chico de la clase de SeeU y Clara y se queda mirándonos raro.

-"Pero no papáis."-completa Aoki, lo cual incrementa la cara de terror del chaval. Todas nos reímos de su reacción, aunque Luka le reclama a Iku que no grite tanto esas cosas.

Acaba el recreo y empiezo a subir las escaleras hacia clase. Más o menos a la mitad me doy cuenta de lo feliz y genial que es el mundo a mi alrededor: estoy rodeada de cosas divertidas y felices y de gente genial que me acepta tal y como soy. I love mundo.

* * *

><p>Ahora que el grupo ya está mejor integrado, hemos decidido quedar para cenar. Iremos Aoki, Iku, Luka y yo, ya que Rin no puede. Como siempre, Luka y yo quedamos por la tarde para pasar más tiempo juntas. Justo hoy decidimos dar un paseo.<p>

-"A dónde quieres ir, Miku-nya?"-me pregunta al salir de casa.

-"A donde tú quieras."-contesto.

-"Entonces vamos por aquí."-dice guiándome. Esto me recuerda al verano.

Llega un punto en el que estamos en el río que hay al lado de los columpios a los que siempre vamos, y en el suelo encontramos una enormísima libélula.

-"Mira Miku-nya! Una libélula!"-señala Luka emocionada.-"Voy a tocarla!"

Luka se agacha para tener más cerca al bicho y alarga su dedo índice para tocarlo, mientras yo solo miro algo asustada por el gran tamaño de la libélula.

-"Miku-nya, quieres que la coja? No pasa nada, está medio moribunda."-pregunta, y sin esperar mi respuesta coge con mucho cuidado al bicho por su ala derecha. Este se mueve bastante para estar medio muerto, pero no parece que le duela. En verano solía pasar algo parecido, cuando salíamos de paseo y nos sentábamos en las mesas de la playa, Luka siempre cogía hormigas con sus dedos sin lastimarlas. Luego las dejaba caminar por su mano y de cierta forma me resultaba muy bonito verlo, Luka es increíble. Después de mantener la libélula en el aire un rato, la posa sobre la valla de seguridad del río.-"Tócala tú también, Miku-nya."-me dice.

-"M-mejor no..."-rechazo.

-"Venga, si no pasa nada, dame tu dedo."-coge mi dedo índice y lo dirige lentamente hacia el ala de la libélula, hasta que la toco y luego retira mi dedo.-"Qué tal?"

-"Está dura."

-"Ya. A que tiene unos colores muy bonitos?"

Hasta que me pregunta eso no me fijo en los exóticos tonos verde agua del cuerpo del bicho, acompañado de otros azules y verdes brillantes y algo de negro entre ellos. Para ser un bicho es bastante bonito.

-"Sí, la verdad es que sí."-contesto después de observarlo un rato.

-"Voy a sacarle una foto, le llamaré Henry."-dice en modo coña. Luka tiene la extraña costumbre de llamar Henry a todo lo que ve. Algunas de las cosas a las que llamó Henry son las bolas de arena que hicimos en la playa en verano, el cojín que accidentalmente se le cayó por la ventana, el cráneo decorativo de su madre...Voy a acabar cansándome de ese nombre.

Después de admirar la libélula seguimos nuestro camino y pasamos por el sitio que solíamos frecuentar en verano donde había tantos gatitos. Paramos allí un rato, ese sitio me trae tantos buenos recuerdos... De repente empezamos a hablar del futuro.

-"Cuando seamos mayores de edad tenemos que ir de viaje a Japón."-dice.

-"Sí, pero que no sea mucho tiempo..."

-"Dos semanas?"

-"Una."

-"Una y media?"

-"Una y dos días."

-"Hecho."-acepta Luka.-"Pero tendremos que ahorrar mucho."

-"Ya."

-"Si algún día nos casamos podemos usar el dinero de la boda."-propone.

-"No sería mala idea."-contesto algo sonrojada. No nos estamos adelantando mucho? Aunque de todas formas sería genial...

-"Y cuando nos casemos quiero que nos bañemos juntas~!"-dice abrazándome, lo cual hace aumentar mi sonrojo.

-"V-vale..."-contesto en bajo.

Hablando del futuro el tiempo vuela y pronto llega la hora de ir yendo al restaurante. Atajamos por el camino de las escaleras, esas escaleras en las que todos los sucesos de verano empezaron...Pero no es por ahí por donde vamos.

-"Por qué tenemos que dar un rodeo tan largoooo~?"-protesto de morros. Soy demasiado vaga para dar una vuelta completa.

-"Porque hay gente, y me dan mala espina."

-"Jo, pero este camino es muy largo..."

-"Anda, no te pongas así, te lo compensaré."

-"Cómo?"

-"Invitándote a algo la próxima vez que salgamos?"

-"No puedes invitarme a tantas cosas."-protesto, se gasta demasiado dinero en mí.

-"No son tantas cosas."

-"Nooooo..."-nótese el sarcasmo.-"Solo un helado casi todos los días que salimos en verano."

-"Eso no es tanto."

-"Sí que lo es, no puedes gastarte tanto dinero en mí, me siento mal."

-"Pero quiero invitarte."

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque quiero ser una buena novia."

-"Ya lo eres, demasiado."

-"Aún así quiero invitarte a cosas."

-"Si tú lo dices..."

-"Chi, porque así estás feliz, y si tú eres feliz yo también soy feliz, porque te quiero mucho."-me dice dulcemente. Es demasiado buena para ser verdad, mi Iceberg no va a aguantar esto.

-"G-gracias...Y-yo también te quiero..."-digo sonrojada.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la puerta del restaurante, pero las demás aún no han llegado. Esperamos un poco y llegan juntas pasado no mucho tiempo. Entramos, no hay nadie así que podemos coger la mesa que queramos. Al sentarnos, el dueño, un señor extranjero, nos extiende las cartas del menú y elegimos. No hay nada que parezca rico a excepción del pollo, pero cuando lo traen lo pruebo y no me gusta. Qué voy a hacer?

-"Miku-nya, no te gusta verdad?"-adivina Luka.-"Toma, puedes comerte mis patatas."-ofrece.

-"Gracias."

El Visigodo empieza entonces a beberse su zumo, o al menos lo intenta.

-"Orangueeeeee*!"-dice Luka con la voz de subnormal que usamos en los vídeos. Aoki por poco escupe el zumo, y esto provoca la risa de Iku. Lo vuelve a intentar.-"Orangueeeee!"-repite Luka, el resultado es el mismo.

De alguna manera, todo terminó con Iku sacando fotos subnormales del Visigodo, Luka repitiendo "orangue" una y otra vez y el Visigodo teniendo reacciones estúpidas que son fotografiadas por Iku. Es como un ciclo. Al terminar nos despedimos y Luka y yo vamos a buscar a nuestras familias al bar donde se reúnen casi todos los fines de semana.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegó el día de la operación de mi madre. Estoy algo preocupada, pero ya no tanto como el otro día, intento pensar en positivo. Al salir del instituto me dirijo con Luka a su casa, se me hace raro estar en su casa un martes...<p>

-"Ponte cómoda Miku-nya, en poco tiempo estará la comida, hasta entonces tenemos un tiempo..."-dice Luka, para luego abrazarme y, al separarnos, darme un beso, un beso del que normalmente solo puedo disfrutar los fines de semana. La verdad es que a veces me pregunto por qué no podemos besarnos en el instituto...

Pasados unos cinco minutos Luki nos llama para ir a la mesa y los tres comemos juntos mientras vemos Hora de Aventuras. Rápidamente terminamos y nos encerramos en la habitación otra vez, buscando escapar de Luki. Antes de ponernos a hacer los deberes, preferimos tener un tiempo libre antes para disfrutar con...bueno, con lo de siempre.

-"Miku-nya, mira! Te acuerdas de este chisme que me regaló el Visigodo en mi cumpleaños de hace dos años?"-pregunta enseñándome una caja en no muy buen estado.

-"Sí, no habías hecho algo raro con eso?"

-"Sí, creo que era un crema. Voy a volver a intentarlo, por recordar los viejos tiempos."

Al final, el experimento de Luka resultó en un amasijo blanco leche de aspecto muy asqueroso y una pegatina de brillantes adornando la cumbre. Realmente parecía otra cosa...

-"Se supone que esto es una crema? No lo parece, creo que es porque no le añadí agua...Voy a mandarles una foto a todos mis contactos para ver qué piensan que es."-propone. Al poco recibió varias respuestas.-"A ver...Rin dice que no lo sabe, Teto dice un Staryu, Iku dice un Pokémon y el Visigodo y mi primo dicen una flor. Jajajaja, qué mentes más inocentes...Voy a tirar esta mierda, qué asco."

Antes de tirar el intento de crema, probó a echarse un poco. Intentó echarme también a mí, pero me resistí como pude, aunque eso también inició un 'juego' que solía iniciarse cada fin de semana.

-"No puedes escapar, pequeña."-desafía Luka sentada encima de mi, aprisionando mis muñecas a ambos lados de mí. Esto sí que parece otra cosa.

Ante las desafiantes frases de Luka, me siento tentada a intentar levantarme a pesar de mi situación. Por mucho que lo intento, Luka es más fuerte que yo y no consigo mucho.

-"Jejejeje, no puedes levantarte~!"-canturrea. Hago un intento más, con más fuerza que antes. Ahora sí que parezco obtener resultados.-"No! No! No puedes!"-sigue negando Luka con ese tono de voz que la gente pone cuando está a punto de perder en un videojuego, hasta que recurre a una de sus tácticas anti-Miku y me empuja hacia detrás, besándome al alcanzar mi espalda el colchón. Toda mi fuerza de va de repente.

-"...No vale..."-protesto infantilmente, desviando mi mirada algo sonrojada.

-"Jejeje, sí que vale."-y empieza otro juego normal de los fines de semana: el momento en el que Luka quiere saber si llevo camiseta de tirantes debajo de la chaqueta. Coge mi cremallera y empieza a bajarla, descubriendo una de mis camisetas favoritas, la cual es blanca con la cara de un gatito feliz y kawaii. Su cara muestra algo de decepción.

-"Llevo una de tirantes debajo."-digo, haciendo que su cara vuelva a mostrar la alegría de siempre. Con cuidado levanta la camiseta, pero accidentalmente también levanta la de tirantes. Las baja rápidamente.-"Perdón, he visto algo mejor..."

-"N-no pasa nada..."-esta vez levanta lo justo para ver mi camiseta negra de tirantes. Al bajarla tiene lugar el tercer juego común de los fines de semana: tocar los pechos de Miku.

-"Mmmm~, qué blandito~! Ha crecido un poco, no?"-comenta, seguramente ahora mismo mi cara no pueda estar más roja. Es bastante...raro...que se dé cuenta de eso cuando yo no noto nada...

-"N-no lo sé, p-por qué lo d-dices...?"

-"No lo sé, me da la sensación. En fin, vamos a hacer los deberes."-dice levantándose de encima de mí.

-"Ah, yo no tengo."-digo levantándome también.

-"Qué suerte! ! ! Yo tengo un montón! ! !"-grita con algo de rencor hacia mí. La verdad es que casi nunca tengo deberes, y cuando los tengo son muy pocos. Y pensar que hace tres años creía que a estas alturas tendría tropecientas mil páginas de deberes cada día...

-"S-si quieres puedo hacer los deberes para la semana que viene...Y así hago algo..."

-"No, no hace falta si no quieres. Qué quieres hacer mientras no termino?"-pregunta sacando un libro y un archivador y dejándolos en su mesa.

-"Nada, esperar."

-"No digas eso, anda, te presto mi consola y juegas un rato a ese juego de ritmo**."-coge su consola y la deja en mis manos, perfectamente preparada para que juegue.

-"Gracias, segura que no te importa?"

-"Segurísima, además me concentro mejor con música. Anda, dale caña."

Cuando Luka termina los deberes, el ambiente vuelve a ser como el de un fin de semana, pero esta vez en la parte suave. Ya de noche, mi padre viene a buscarme diciendo que la operación salió bien, en un par de días mi madre volverá a casa.

* * *

><p>Mi madre ya está en casa, y hoy Rin se viene a casa para hacer un trabajo de gallego, pero...<p>

-"Ábrete, maldita presentación! Dinos que hay que hacer! Asquerosa Pilar-sensei, la tecnología me odia!"-me desquicio con mi ordenador, gritando un montón de frases desordenadas.

-"Déjalo, mañana le preguntamos a Pilar-sensei y hacemos en trabajo otro día. Vamos a hablar de algo."-propone Rin.

-"Vale...Te acuerdas del otro día cuando me di en la cabeza con el péndulo del laboratorio?"

-"Jajajajajajaja! ! !"-se ríe de mi desgracia.-"Este curso te están pasando cosas muy subnormales!"

-"Ya..."

**(Flashbacks. Peligro! Alto nivel de subnormalidad, si no se considera apto/a para leer tantas estupideces de golpe(como Rin) se recomienda saltarse el flashback)**

lunes normal en tutoría, cojo de mi archivador una hoja para conversar con Rin por escrito y cierro las anillas de nuevo, pero de repente siento un tirón: me he pillado el pelo al cerrar las anillas.

-"Ay! Ay! Aaaay!"-me quejo intentando liberarme.

-"Jajajajajaja!"-se muere mi compañera de pupitre.

También en clase de biología me pillé el pelo con las mesas.

fin la sensei de química nos ha llevado al laboratorio. Entro y busco asiento felizmente cuando de repente siento un golpe duro y doloroso en mi cabeza, no había visto el enorme péndulo que colgaba del techo delante de mí.

darme cuenta, ayer en informática olvidé coger mi USB y ahora Rin quiere matarme porque no podemos hacer los ejercicios. En el recreo voy a investigar a 'objetos perdidos', pero no hay nada. Javier-sensei, mi antiguo sensei de tecnología, se ofrece a ayudarme. Finalmente, al salir de gimnasia a la hora siguiente, aparece él felizmente alzando el USB lentamente y en ese momento en mi mente un rayo de luz cayó sobre el objeto y Javier-sensei. No sé cómo aguanté la risa al ver la sonrisa del profesor, pero me dejo llevar por la emoción.

-"Waaaah! Guay, muchas gracias tío! Wow, menos mal!"-le agradezco en plan colegueo, menos mal que al parecer no me escuchó...

Me alegro de que Rin ya no desee matarme, a partir de ahora veneraré a Javier-sama-sensei.

de clase para ir a tecnología, pero la puerta se cierra de repente y me golpea el codo.

-"Aaaaaah! ! !"-grito de dolor frotando mi codo.

-"Jajajajajaja!"-se ríe Rin, seguida de Gumi y Rui.

-"P-pobre Miku-san..."-se apiada Mayu-chan, es la única buena persona.

Después de eso mi otro codo sufrió algo parecido con la calefacción, al igual que mi cabeza con la persiana, Y aún encima Pilar-sensei casi me aplasta con la puerta.

hora y Elisa-sensei, la sensei de ética, no llega. De la nada aparece Inés-sensei, la sensei de matemáticas, y nos abre la clase.

-"Inés-sensei, no tienes clase con nosotros ahora."-dice Taito acercándose a la puerta.

-"Ah no? Entonces dónde tengo clase?"-se pregunta a sí misma caminando hacia las escaleras.

Inés-sensei es muy maja, siempre conversa con nosotros amistosamente en clase y es como una alumna más. Además casi siempre parece muy feliz y de cierta forma me mata su humor. A tercera hora, mientras estamos en clase de química, Inés-sensei vuelve.

-"Oh! Begoña-san, tienes tú clase con ellos?"-le pregunta a nuestra sensei.

-"Sí."-contesta esta algo molesta por la interrupción.

-"Ah, perdona, es que no sé dónde tengo clase."-y se va. Definitivamente la profe de mates es la leche.

haber hoy huelga, Mizorogi-sensei nos deja libre la clase de gimnasia para hacer lo que queramos.

-"Podemos jugar al bádminton?"-pedimos Rin y yo, por un deporte que se me da medianamente bien...

-"Claro! Coged las raquetas, están en esa caja."

Cogemos lo necesario y salimos afuera, seguidas de Gumi, Mayu y Rui. Yo empiezo sacando con fuerza, acostumbrada a la amplitud sin límites del pabellón, pero...olvidé que estábamos en un espacio abierto y la pluma terminó encima de un tejadillo bajo.

-"Mierda, me he pasado!"

-"Y ahora qué? Llegas?"-pregunta Rin.

-"No, pero si me subes un poco puede que sí."

Subo en los hombres de Rin y avanzamos hasta el tejado.

-"La ves?"

-"Más o menos, voy a intentar bajarla."-comunico dando raquetazos a ciegas sobre el tejadillo, parezco retrasada...

-"Puedes?"

-"No, no veo nada. Puedes saltar un poco?"-pido. Lo intenta como puede, pero solo conseguimos parecer más subnormales. Menos mal que nadie lo vio.

-"Imposible."-declaro bajando.

-"Y si entramos discretamente y cojo otra...? Ya bajará con el viento."-propone mi 'madre'. Seguimos su idea y funciona, aunque por poco cuelo la nueva pluma fuera del recinto escolar, malditos espacios abiertos con límites... Al día siguiente la otra pluma aún seguía en el tejado.

mismo, cuando Rin llega, lo primero que ve es a mí bebiendo dos yogures de coco a la vez. Al entrar en mi cuarto mi chaqueta se engancha en el pomo de la puerta y casi lo arranco. Rin se muere, cómo no.

**(Fin de los flashbacks)**

-"Qué risas..."-dice Rin cuando terminamos de recordar y se deja de reír de mis desgracias subnormales.

-"Ya..."-contesto con algo de rencor.-"Jugamos a verdad o reto?"

-"Vale."

La reté a hacer varias subnormalidades que grabé, mientras que cuando ella me preguntaba a mí yo siempre elegía verdad. Ya terminando...

-"Verdad o reto?"-pregunto.

-"Verdad."-elige.

-"Si fueras lesbiana a quién querrías de novia?"-ojalá dijese Haku, pero es imposible.

-"Mm mm...Maika o Gakuko."-eso también me vale.-"Verdad o reto?"

-"Verdad."

-"Si fueses hetero a quién querrías de novio de entre los de clase?"

-"A nadie."

-"En serio? ? ?"

-"Son todos croyos andantes que no ni siquiera me caen bien. Verdad o reto?"

-"Verdad."

-"Si pudieses cambiar de vida con alguien de clase, con quién sería y por qué?"

-"Mmmm...no lo sé...Creo que con Maika, porque ella tiene a su novio que la quiere, aunque esté en otro país. Yo nunca he sentido el que alguien me quiera y yo quiera a esa persona, y me gustaría."-explica.

-"Tranqui, ya llegará el momento."

-"Ya, pero me siento...no sé, casi todas lo habéis sentido."-dice.-"Maika tiene a su novio, creo que Kaiko tuvo, Gakuko tuvo, Miki...no lo sé, Clara también tuvo novio y tú tienes novia. Las únicas que no hemos tenido somos SeeU y yo. No siquiera he dado el primer beso."

-"Todo llegará a su momento. Es mejor tarde y bueno que pronto y malo. Solo es cuestión de conocer a la persona adecuada, supongo."

-"Mmmm...Puede."-Rin mira la hora y se levanta.-"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, no le enseñes los vídeos a nadie, y si alguien pregunta, 'hicimos el trabajo pero no nos dio tiempo a terminarlo'."

-"Ok, ha sido divertido, chao!"

-"Chao."

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

*Va escrito "orangue" en lugar de "orange" porque Luka e Iku lo pronuncian de esa forma para hacer reír a Aoki.

**Referencia al Project Diva (concretamente, el F 2)

Reviews:

**-IloveyugiohGX93 (wow, un review en inglés, espero que mi nivel no sea muy malo): **I'm glad to hear that nwn, thanks for the review and sorry if my English isn't so good.

-**Cami-rin-chan: **O_O qué susto-nya! En serio te ha alegrado tanto? La verdad es que iba a tardar más en publicarlo, pero me subió la motivación y no podía aguantar sin publicar hasta la fecha que tenía marcada (Gumi: y luego yo soy la impaciente ewe). Aún quedan algunos de esos problemas de gimnasia, así que queda para rato, por desgracia –m–U...Lo de parecer más joven es horrible QmQ, no hay nadie que adivine mi edad a la primera, aunque todo el mundo me dice que cuando tenga 40 lo agradeceré, menos Rin y Gumi que no dejan de llamarme loli ¬ ¬...No te recomiendo las terapias de Gumi, créeme que se sufre mucho TTmTT, aunque funcionan OwO. No es que Rin esté tan pegada a Miki, pero contábamos con que ella estaría en nuestra clase sí o sí, por eso nos sorprendió. Si te gustan los coreanos entonces te llevarás bien con Rin, le flipan muchísimo (demasiado...). En fin, gracias por el review nwn.

** (es la primera vez que me dejas un review con tu cuenta, os contesto a cada una por separado): **

-Rin: me alegro de que te gustase nwn, los celos que tenía de ti creo que más bien eran celos de amistad, pero no te preocupes, ya no pasa nada OwOb.

-Rui (Gumi: este lo contesto yo, como siempre OwOb): seh, saldrás más porque ya estás en nuestra clase, síiiiiiiii! (se pone a correr en círculos felizmente con los brazos en alto)

-Katy:

(Dana: Nyu-chan, quieres contestar tú este review? Así cada una contesta uno.

Nyu:V-vale...L-lo intentaré...) H-hola Katy-san. N-no te preocupes, y-yo también soy nueva c-contestando n/ / / /n, D-Dana-san dice que pronto saldrás t-tú también.(Dana: no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto, Nyu-chan)

En fin, y eso es todo por ahora. Dentro de muy poco publicaré el primer cap del otro fic, espero que no vaya muy mal... En fin, hasta el próximo cap (Gumi: mi momento spoiler! Hacía tiempo que no hacía esto –w–, en el próximo cap empezamos con Halloween)


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaa! OwO/. Sí, ya sé que he tardado demasiado, lo sientooooo TTmTT. La verdad es que tenía pensado subirlo el miércoles pasado, pero me entretuve mucho (Gumi: siempre dando escusas ¬ n ¬...) Déjame en paz Gumi ¬ ¬. Bueno, lo que decía, y con ese plan tenía pensado subir el cap2 de Magical Mirror este jueves, pero supongo que tardaré más...

En fin, tengo que decir que este cap tiene poco contenido, pero por algún misterio del espacio ocupa lo mismo que los demás.

Otra cosa es que he descubierto que el "encanto", por así decirlo, de este fic es comparar los hechos con los de L&FD1 a la misma altura, me sorprendió ver lo mucho que cambian las cosas aunque no lo parezca O_O (Gumi: y aún te das cuenta ahora?) y tú qué, que seguías sin saberlo ¬ ¬...

Y...nada más, ya hablaré al final. Espero que nadie me mate por el retraso QmQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter3: Los hechos pasados vuelven<strong>

Finalmente Halloween llegó, trayendo consigo los recuerdos del año pasado. Sin duda lo pasé muy bien, pero este año no parece que vaya a ser igual. Ayer iba a quedar con Luka, me apetecía mucho, pero como ella tenía que hacer muchos preparativos no se pudo. Solo eso ya es un motivo para que le coja rencor a esta festividad.

Ahora mismo estoy con Gumi, preparándome para una salida grupal indeseada por mi parte. Hace mal tiempo y eso me desmotiva, a parte de que no me apetece estar con el Visigodo. Por si fuera poco, la decisión de la salida grupal hizo que Luka y yo discutiésemos un poco. Aaaaaaaagh! ! ! En ocasiones odio las salidas grupales! Maldito Halloween de 2014!

Cuando Gumi al fin se hace un nudo decente en los zapatos, bajamos y vemos a Luka esperando.

-"Hola Miku-nya!-me saluda alegremente con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-"Hola!"-devuelvo el saludo, feliz de volver a verla.

-"Yo también estoy aquí."-se hace notar Gumi. El suceso me hace recordar que no es la primera vez que algo de este estilo pasa, pero con personas diferentes...

**(Flashback)**

Luka, Gumi, Mayu y yo esperamos en la entrada del instituto con Teto mientras no toca el timbre. De repente siento que alguien me coge por los hombros desde detrás, asustándome mucho: son Rin y Rui.

-"...Ah...Ah...Ahahaha..."-río nerviosamente, paralizada por el susto.

-"Jajajajajajajaja! ! ! !"-se ríen las recién llegadas al ver mi reacción. Es algo que suele pasar casi todos los días.

Después de una corta conversación deciden ir yendo a clase.

-"Bueno, nos vemos ahora...en físicaaaaaa..."-dice Rin pronunciando con mucho odio el nombre de la asignatura, las ciencias no parecen ser lo suyo. Cuando están a medio camino entre irse y quedarse, Rin se gira repentina y alegremente.-"Hola Luka-chan! Hola Gumi-chan! Hola Mayu-chan!"-saluda a todas con una gran sonrisa. A veces es tan bipolar...

-"Hola."-devuelven el saludo todas las nombradas.

-"Emmm...Yo también estoy aquí."-añade Teto cuando Rin y Rui ya se han ido. Todas nos reímos, ha quedado tan invisible que pronto se convertirá en Tetorin* y será solo una línea de puntos.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-"Jajajajaja! Digo...Hola Gumi-chan."-saluda Luka, sin poder contener una risa al principio.-"Vamos yendo, qué tal?"

-"Bien."-contestamos.

-"Voy a llamar al Visigodo para saber dónde está. Cómo llueve..."-dice Luka sacando el móvil y marcando el número de Aoki.

-"Ey Miku-chan, cuando te estés pudriendo en exceso y quieras largarte dímelo y buscaré alguna manera de terminar la salida grupal."-me susurra Gumi discretamente. Por muy mala que sea a diario conmigo en el fondo es una buenísima amiga.

-"Oks, gracias Gumi-chan."-contesto de igual forma, haciendo mi característico levantamiento de pulgar en plan 'todo va guay'.

-"Visigodo? Soy yo. Dónde estás? (…) Yo estoy por donde la casa de Miku-nya y Gumi."-conversa mi novia. Sin motivo aparente empieza a morirse de risa. Qué demonios le habrá dicho el Visigodo...?-"Jajajajaja, pero tú eres tonta, niña? Cómo voy a estar en un barco? (…) Dónde?No te veo...Ah vale, ya te veo."-Luka colgó la llamada y señaló un punto en la acera de en frente: Aoki cruzaba la calle mientras hacía su habitual saludo de brazo formando con este un arco.

-"Hola."-saluda secamente cuando llega.

-"Me encanta tu saludo con el brazo."-dice Luka en modo coña.-"Eres tonta, por qué pensabas que estábamos en un barco? No lo entiendo."

-"Porque se oía agua y pensé que a lo mejor estabais en el río subidas en un barco, yo qué sé. Sí, soy un poco down."-se insulta a sí misma.

-"Iku no viene?"-pregunta Luka.

-"No."

-"Entonces vamos tirando ahora que dejó de llover."

Sin saber cómo, el tema especial salió a flote una vez más y Aoki empezó a curiosear.

-"Y cómo sabes cómo lo hacen las lesbianas? Dónde lo aprendiste?"

-"Lo sabía de antes."-contesta Luka.

-"Sabes? Al principio pensé que lo vuestro era de coña."

-"No, va totalmente en serio."

-"Es que como siempre que te lo preguntaba lo negabas..."

-"Cuándo me lo preguntaste?"

-"Hace tiempo, un montón de veces."

-"Es que...depende de la época en la que me lo preguntases."-dice Luka sin recordar nada.

-"Más o menos en verano tú me dijiste 'ahora que somos más amigas hay algo que debes saber...' y yo te pregunté 'el qué? Que sois lesbianas?' y tú siempre decías que no."

-"Era para que no te enterases."

-"Como hasta hace nada decías que te gustaban los hombres..."

-"Es que soy...algo así como bisexual, sabes?"

-"Y Miku qué es? Lesbiana, bisexual...?"-se interesa el Visigodo.

-"..."-prefiero no contestar, ni siquiera yo tengo muy clara la respuesta.

-"No lo sé, Miku-nya solo se ha enamorado de mí, a que sí?"

-"Sí."

-"De hecho fue ella quien se declaró primero."

-"Y cómo fue?"

-"Cuéntalo tú, Miku-nya."

-"Me hizo un montón de preguntas y me lo sacó..."-resumo.

-"Y eso fue hace cuánto?"

-"Va a hacer un año en..."-empieza Luka, haciéndome una seña para que termine la frase.

-"Marzo."

-"Eso!"

-"Espero que no te hubieras enamorado de mí en primaria..."-dice Aoki.

-"Nooooo! Jesucristo querido! ! !"-grita Luka horrorizada.-"Ay, no, perdona Visigodo! Lo he dicho como si fuera...no sé, lo peor del mundo."

-"Gracias..."-agradece el Visigodo con sarcasmo.

Durante un par de frases de la conversación me quedé en blanco pensando en quién sabe qué, mientras Gumi me contaba mentalmente cómo se desangraba. Vuelvo a Tierra de nuevo cuando Luka pasa su brazo por mi cintura.

-"A que nosotras nos besamos mucho?"-busca confirmarle al Visigodo.

-"S-sí..."

-"Y no os da asco besar a una chica?"

-"No, por qué iba a darnos asco? Es bonito."

-"A mí me da asco."-dice el Visigodo.-"Y os habéis visto desnudas?"

-"Más o menos..."-contesta Luka.-"Cuando jugamos a los desnudos."

-"Pero si solo llegamos a la ropa interior."-digo.

-"Ya, aunque una vez jugamos en serio y la que casi acaba desnuda fui yo."

-"Y cómo sois en bolas? No creáis que me interesa, porque a mí no me gustan las mujeres..."

-"Miku-nya es muy sensual."-cabeza de Miku explotando en 3...2...1...

-"..."

-"Pobre Miku-nya, creo que se está incomodando."-dice Luka abrazándome.-"De verdad, Visigodo...A quién se le ocurre preguntar eso?"

-"No lo sé, solo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo es la gente desnuda."-mi imagen del Visigodo está cayendo aún más bajo que antes.

-"Nunca has visto a nadie desnudo, aparte de a tu familia?"

-"A Teto...Qué asco."-recuerda Aoki.

-"Ya."

-"Te liarías con Teto?"

-"Noooooooo!"

-"Con quién te liarías si Miku no existiese? Con Iku?"

-"Mmmm..."-se lo piensa Luka. Modo celos: ON.

-"Y con Rin?"

-"NOOOOOO! Dios santo! ! ! Mierda, he vuelto a hacer eso!"

-"Como conmigo..."

-"Recuerdo esa vez que le gasté una broma telefónica con el chiste de la lavadora y casi me mató."

-"Sí, creo que yo también estaba esa vez."

-"Es el mejor anuncio del mundo."

-"Pero si no existe!"

-"Ahora sí."-y Luka empieza a anunciar con su voz de vendedor de la Teletienda.-"Llévese a casa la nueva lavadora..."

-"Turbo Power 9000."

-"Turbo Power 9000, con esta lavadora puedes incluso lavar a tu marido sucio y sudoroso. Llame ahora y conseguirá su lavadora con un marido sucio y sudoroso de regalo. Y también conseguirá...Un abanico de papel para secar su ropa!"-anuncia Luka mientras Aoki se parte. Siento pena por el marido que acabe en esa lavadora, seguramente no salga con vida.

Después del largo anuncio de la lavadora Turbo Power 9000, mi madre aparece milagrosamente salvándonos a Gumi y a mí, que nos vamos con ella a casa. Recogemos a Mayu de camino y empezamos a preparar nuestros disfraces de Halloween, empezando por el maquillaje.

-"M-Miku-san, m-me ayudas a ponerme el r-rímel...?"-me pide Mayu tímidamente.

-"Claro."-acepto.

-"Miku-chan, me pasas esa pintura?"-pide Gumi.

-"Toma."-le digo lanzándole la pintura para que la coja al vuelo.-"Mayu-chan, me puedes ayudar con la sombra de ojos?"-pido.

-"Oh, oh, puedo ayudarte yo?"-pide Gumi emocionada olvidando su maquillaje.

-"L-lo siento Miku-san, pero n-nunca he maquillado a n-nadie...y tengo m-miedo de meterte el l-lápiz en el ojo..."-se disculpa Mayu con miedo.

-"No pasa nada, entonces me pintaré yo."

-"Eh, no pases de mí!"-protesta Gumi.

-"No me fío, seguro que me haces una chapuza en la cara."

-"No soy tan manazas. Tú posiblemente sí que te harás una chapuza."-dice fingiendo estar ofendida, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por dudar de mi capacidad de maquillaje.

Cuando terminamos con el maquillaje nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde mi madre está dándoles los últimos retoques a nuestros trajes. El único que falta es el mío, por lo que Gumi y Mayu se van poniendo los suyos.

Gumi irá de demonio-vampiro, una idea rara que se le ocurrió. Lleva ya gran capa negra con el interior rojo que apenas deja ver su chaqueta roja y su falda negra, acompañada de unas medias transparentes y unas enormes botas negras de pinchos. En su cabeza lleva dos cuernos de demonio, en su mano un tridente y detrás de ella una cola y unas pequeñas alitas negras provenientes de su capa. Su maquillaje consiste únicamente en un poco de colorete blanco para hacerla más pálida y un par de colmillos pintados porque, según ella, ponerse colmillos de carnaval sería muy molesto.

En contraste, Mayu-chan va de ángel. Un aro de plástico reposa sobre un muelle en su cabeza, bailando de un lado a otro. Sobre los hombros lleva una capa corta blanca para tapar lo que su largo vestido de estilo muñeca victoriana no cubre. Para no pasar frío, en sus piernas lleva unas mallas blancas de invierno y por encima unos calentadores de igual color, seguidos por unas merceditas también blancas. De su espalda cuelgan dos grandes alas de plumas, en su mano izquierda porta una lira, y en la derecha un pequeño arco. Finalmente, su maquillaje es sencillo y consiste en un poco de colorete y rímel.

La verdad es que los trajes de ambas les sientan muy bien. Es como siempre las vi: como mi ángel y mi demonio interiores.

Finalmente mi traje de bruja-neko también está listo. Sobre mi cabeza coloco el sombrero, al que le añadí una cara kawaii, aunque más tarde podría cambiar el gorro por unas nekomimis. Una larga capa negra tapa mi chaqueta negra de cuero (robada del armario de mi madre) y mi falda de cuadros blancos y negros (cogida del mismo lugar). Mis piernas van cubiertas con unas medias en forma de cabeza de gato y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Es la primera vez que camino con tacones, espero no matarme... Para finalizar, en la mano llevo una varita hecha a mano por mí misma, y mi maquillaje incluye sombra de ojos negra a modo de ojeras, un pequeño colmillo del lado derecho de mi labio y tres líneas a cada lado de mi cara, imitando bigotes de gato.

Ahora solo queda que mi madre se prepare. Este año, al contrario que los anteriores, no se disfrazará debido a la operación, por el mismo motivo no vamos a salir mucho tiempo. Justo cuando tomamos asiento en la mesa de la cocina, un mensaje de Luka llega a mi móvil.

-_"Estoy deseando verte con el disfraz de brujita."_-pone. La verdad es que la idea de mi disfraz salió del deseo de Luka de verme con traje de bruja, la verdad es que yo estaba en blanco en el momento de decidirme.

-_"Ya casi estamos listas, en cuanto mi madre se prepare vamos para allí."_-contesto.

-_"Kawaii Miku-nya."_-dice esta vez. Entonces algo cruza mi mente.

-_"No me asustes, porfa."_-ruego pensando en que con la personalidad de Luka sumada a su gusto por las cosas de terror puede hacer que algo así pase...

-_"Tranquila, no lo haré."_

Al fin estamos listas y salimos. Por el camino, Gumi se pone a hacer el energúmeno persiguiendo a pobres personas normales para reírse y ver si por casualidad alguien lleva caramelos. Creo que haré como que no la conozco... Cuando llegamos al lugar de reunión, Luka y Luka esperan sentados con sus respectivos disfraces. Si los nuestros eran sencillos, los suyos lo son aún más.

El traje de Luki consiste únicamente en una capa negra que le envuelve al completo, un bebé de juguete muy siniestro y unas cuantas heridas falsas en la cara. El de Luka es parecido, solo que no lleva ningún bebé y tiene más heridas falsas que su hermano. Al vernos llegar, se levanta para abrazarme.

-"Estás monísima~! Sabía que te quedaría genial el traje de brujita!"-dice cariñosamente.-"Mayu-chan también está monísima!"-Miku modo celos: ON.

-"Hey, y yo qué?"-pregunta Gumi fingiendo estar ofendida.

-"...Sí, supongo."-dice Luka sin parecer muy convencida.

La noche transcurre con Luka diciéndonos a Mayu y a mí lo monas que estamos, Gumi protestando porque a ella es a la única a la que no le dice nada, Mayu-chan dándole ánimos y yo sonrojándome por los cumplidos y las miradas de Luka, todo eso aparte de conversaciones tontas. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que mi madre nos dice que nos vamos.

-"Tan pronto?"-protesta Luka cuando me despido de ella.-"Jo, casi no he podido disfrutar de Miku-nya vestida de brujita~..."-me sonrojo al oír lo último, y Gumi se desangra pensando mal.

Para compensar la falta de tiempo fuera, mi madre me da permiso para quedarme en casa de Gumi y Mayu. Al llegar allí, nos ponemos el pijama para mayor comodidad, ya que permanecer en los disfraces es un poco incómodo.

-"Uhuhu, yo sé que querías que Luka 'disfrutase más de ti vestida de bruja', verdad?"-dice Gumi pervertidamente.

-"N-no lo digas así, que parece otra cosa..."-protesto sonrojada.

-"Ya. Y bueno, qué quieres hacer? Quieres una guerra de almohadas? Ver una peli? Sesión de karaoke? O...prefieres 'otras cosas'?"-pregunta en modo pervertido.

-"Aleja tus perversiones de mí."-digo mirándola mal.

-"Jejeje, era coña."

* * *

><p>El infierno llamado examen de gimnasia comienza. Rin y yo nos preparamos para salir, mientras Gumi, Mayu y Rui se quedan en los bancos para contarnos las vueltas, ellas correrán después. Mizorogi-sensei va nombrándonos uno a uno para asegurarse de que todos los de la 1ª ronda estamos en la línea de salida.<p>

-"Kaito, Akaito, Leon, Kaiko, Miku, Rin, Neru, Rana, Maika... Estáis todos. Preparados, listos...ya!"

Todos empezamos a correr. En seguida me quedo a cinco metros del resto, el volverme tan visible me avergüenza considerablemente, aparte de pensar que a este ritmo no podré dar las 17 vueltas que necesito para aprobar. Pero si aumento el ritmo no aguantaré los 10 minutos...Qué difícil...

-"Cinco minutos!"-grita Mizorogi-sensei pasada una eternidad.

Debido a la canción que empezó a sonar en mi mp5, la motivación subió por todo mi ser y sin darme cuenta empecé a acelerar. Aguanté más de lo que esperaba, pero aún así no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que me empiezo a morir.

-"Tres minutos!"-grita el sensei.

-_"Mierda, perdí la cuenta de las vueltas, más le vale a la idiota de Gumi estar contando bien..."_-pienso.-_"Bueno, aprovecharé este tramo para reducir el ritmo y recuperarme..."_

-"Venga Miku! ! ! Adelántalos a todoooooos! ! !"-grita Gumi. Maldita energúmena, no ve que me estoy ahogando?

-"Un minuto!"-se oye la eufórica voz de Mizorogi.

Con un poco de fuerzas renovadas vuelvo a acelerar. Ahora es cuando alcanzo mi máxima velocidad, adelantando a casi todo el mundo, aunque eso no es muy difícil puesto que la mayoría están caminando con notable cansancio. Pasadas dos vueltas yo tampoco aguanto y camino también, al borde de sentir lo mismo que la última vez.

-"Tiempo! Los de los bancos, decidme las marcas de vuestros compañeros y preparaos para correr!"

Me dirijo lentamente hacia los bancos, necesito sentarme urgentemente. Aunque no es tan grave como la otra vez, me siento mareada y siento ligeros y profundos pitidos en los oídos, así como mi vista nublada.

-"Miku-chan! Muy bien, conseguiste aprobar! Espera, Miku!? Tía, te estás muriendo! Estás bien?"-grita Gumi acercándose corriendo hacia mí. Mayu-chan la sigue con notable preocupación y ambas se aseguran de que no me desmaye por el camino.

-"S-sí...E-estoy bien..."-al menos esta vez puedo pronunciar palabras completas.

-"Miku-chan, estás bien? ? ?"-preguntan Rin y Rui, acercándose también.

-"S-sí..."

-"Vamos a sentarnos."

Ya en el banco intento calmarme, poco a poco me voy sintiendo mejor.

-"Miku, te encuentras bien?"-pregunta Rana, acompañada de Maika. Es en estos momentos cuando la gente recuerda que yo existo.

-"S-sí, s-solo necesito...d-descansar un poco."-contesto intentando no sonar muy enferma.

-"Deberías ir a beber algo."-recomienda Maika.-"Te sentará bien."

-"Eso Miku-chan, vamos al vestuario."-aprueba Rin.

Dentro de los vestuarios, encontramos a Kaiko tirada en el suelo, con la respiración agitada.

-"Estás cansada, Kaiko?"-pregunta Rin.

-"Sí, mucho."-contesta Kaiko sin levantarse.-"Y vosotras?"

-"Más o menos. Vinimos a que Miku-chan bebiese porque no se encuentra bien."

-"Ah, yo tengo una botella de agua. Toma Miku-chan."-ofrece Kaiko amablemente.

-"N-no gracias, no quiero dejarte sin agua..."-niego.

-"Tranquila, no pasa nada, la necesitas."-insiste.

-"B-bueno vale, gracias."-acepto y doy un pequeño trago que me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Luego las tres salimos para contar las vueltas de los que quedan. Al salir, mis amigas me acompañan a paso lento. Me siento mal por hacer que sean las últimas en salir.

-"Pídele a Luka que te acompañe a casa."-exige Rin en modo madre.

-"P-pero no quiero molestarla..."

-"No la vas a molestar, pídeselo o se lo pido yo."

Por fin llegamos a la puerta del instituto, donde Luka espera, al parecer desde hace bastante tiempo.

-"Acompáñala a casa, que se encuentra mal!"-grita Rui corriendo hacia ella con Rin.

-"Qué te ha pasado? Tuviste examen de gimnasia? Estás bien?"-pregunta Luka preocupada.

-"S-sí, n-no es nada."

-"Te acompaño a casa."-decide sin dejarme decir nada.

Todo pasa como la última vez: Luka me acompaña a casa, luego Gumi y Mayu me ayudan a subir, se quedan a comer en mi casa y llega un mensaje de Luka.

-_"Llegaste bien a casa?"_-pregunta.

-_"Sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias por acompañarme."_-contesto.

-_"No tienes que dármelas, era mi obligación como novia y como persona."_-definitivamente es un encanto de persona.-_"Bebe zumo para mejorarte, frío y a pequeños sorbos."_-recomienda finalmente.

* * *

><p>Y finalmente, después de varios años, al fin vamos a tener celebración del magosto**. La última vez que tuvimos una fue cuando estaba en 1º, y fue una tortura porque miles de castañas volaban por el aire como si fueran proyectiles.<p>

Cuando empieza la celebración, Rin y Rui nos acompañan a Gumi, a Mayu y a mí para buscar a Luka y las demás. Es difícil ver entre tantas cabezas, pero conseguimos encontrarlas y Rin y Rui se van a buscar a Gakuko, Miki y las otras.

Cuando ya estamos todas, es decir: IA, Iku, Aoki, Gumi, Mayu, Luka y yo, decidimos alejarnos un poco de la multitud y nos vamos al jardín grande. Para mi desgracia, Piko está allí y tan pronto me ve no me quita la mirada de encima, es muy incómodo. Desde aquella vez que me siguió a casa le cogí miedo, por no mencionar otras cosas como que Luka me dijo que tiene una foto de mí, o cuando en el instituto estoy en informática y su clase va al aula de música que queda justo en frente y se me queda mirando. Definitivamente me da muy mal rollo.

Por suerte empieza a diluviar y tenemos que volver al pasillo cubierto. En cambio Piko se queda dando vueltas bajo la lluvia, solo. En cierta forma me da pena, pero sigue siendo siniestro. Sin motivo aparente, a Iku se le sube la motivación y sale a hacer el subnormal bajo la lluvia, para luego volver a cubierto. Lo repite varias veces, esta vez también acompañada por IA y el Visigodo. Del jardín aparece corriendo Anlu con un grupo de desconocidas que buscan refugio.

-"Jajajaja, mira a Anlu! Qué pringada!"-se ríe Luka discretamente. La reputación de Anlu bajó desde que a Luka se le ocurrió inventar que vivía en los cubos de basura del instituto y observaba a Teto desde dentro.

-"Luka, me sujetas las gafas para que no se mojen y pueda volver a la lluvia?"-pide IA, Luka acepta.-"No les pongas el dedo en el cristal!"-advierte antes de recuperar su motivación.

-"Miku, tú me sujetas las mías?"-me pide Iku, a lo que acepto.-"Gracias, tú sí que eres una buena persona."-y después de decir eso me da un beso en la mejilla.

-"Aaaaaaah!"-grita Luka.

-"Jajajajajaja!"-se ríe Iku al ver su reacción, para luego salir a acompañar a IA.

-"Aléjate de Miku-nya! Borrar, borrar, borrar."-grita Luka abrazándome mientras frota mi mejilla, como si quisiese eliminar el beso de Iku.-"Reemplazar."-sigue dándome un beso en el mismo lugar. Yo solo me quedo shockeada, tanto por el repentino beso de Iku como por la reacción de Luka. Extrañamente Gumi se está desangrando, cada vez me preocupa más su salud mental...

-"Oh, por qué no os dais un beso bajo la lluvia? Sería muy romántico."-nos propone Iku cuando ya se les pasa el interés en salir a mojarse.

-"No, hay mucha gente."-dice Luka.

-"Y qué?"

-"Además es mejor sin mojarse."

Cuando termina el instituto nos separamos para ir a buscar nuestras cosas y luego irnos a casa. De cierta forma esto me hace recordar el último día del curso pasado, aquella vez pasaron tantas cosas...

Esa misma tarde, en casa de Luka...

-"Seguro que te pusiste celosa cuando Iku me abrazó esta mañana."-dice Luka abrazándome.

-"Ya..."-acepto correspondiendo el abrazo.

-"Pues a ti que te dio un beso en la mejilla..."-refunfuña infantilmente.

-"Pero si no fue para tanto, además no pareces del tipo de persona que se cela como yo..."

-"Ya, pero es como 'ejem, es mi pareja. Ejem, córtate un poco', sabes?"

-"Sí, supongo."

-"Miku-nya, quieres que te cuente un cuento? Lo hice yo."-pregunta cambiando de tema.

-"Vale."-contesto alegremente.

Luka pone música triste de fondo y empieza su narración sobre un par de chicas enamoradas la una de la otra. Un día una de ellas murió salvando a la otra. Años después, allí nació un enormes y preciosos árboles que parecían abrazarse con sus ramas, como una representación de ambas chicas. No puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas escuchando el cuento.

-"M-me pasas un pañuelo...?"-pido cuando termina la historia.

-"Te hizo llorar?"-pregunta Luka mirando mi cara. Yo solo asiento. Luego me tiende un pañuelo cariñosamente.-"Qué te pareció?"

-"Muy bonito."

-"En serio? Se me ocurrió el otro día. Crees que debería escribirla para no olvidarla?"

-"Sí."

-"Vale."-Luka se levanta y coge su lámpara con forma de maceta. Luego apaga la luz de la habitación y enciende la maceta.-"Vamos a jugar a lo de contar historias y apagar velas con esto."-propone.

-"No..."-digo, no me gustan demasiado las cosas de miedo.

-"No me has dejado terminar. En lugar de contar historias de miedo, contaremos historias yuri."-ah, eso está mejor...supongo. Luka se sienta a mi lado y empieza.-"Uno: en lo más profundo de un bosque, podían escucharse gritos de chica que decían 'kyaaa! No toques ahí~!'"

Luka sopla a la nada mientras apaga la maceta, haciendo que parezca una vela. Unos segundos después la vuelve a encender. Así sigue contando pequeñas historias yuri hasta que, en una de esas, la luz no volvió a encenderse, lo cual me extraña.

-"La siguiente historia..."-empieza Luka, lanzándose contra mí y tirándome sobre la cama.-"Es la nuestra."-y en medio de la oscuridad empieza a besar mi cara, buscando el camino hacia mis labios. Cuando los encuentra, me besa con una intensidad que hasta nunca había sentido. Yo solo me dejo llevar, sin saber muy bien qué está pasando. Después de un largo y genial rato, se separa.-"Voy a encender la luz, vale?"

-"V-vale..."-contesto sonrojada, levantándome.

Después de eso la rutina de todos los viernes vuelve, o eso creía...

-"Luka-nee! ! !"-grita Luki abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-"Largoooo..."-dice Luka con tono de rencor y pereza.

-"Mamá dice que me dejes estar aquí."

-"Pero nosotras no queremos, verdad Miku-nya?"

-"A mí no me metas en esto..."-protesto intentando escapar del problema.

-"Si se queda no podrá haber yuri..."-me dice entre dientes para que el niño no se entere.

-"..."-tiene razón, pero aún así es demasiada presión para mí tomar un bando en la discusión.-"Porfa, no me metas en esto..."

-"No me hagas estooooo~!"-protesta Luka.

-"Da igual, mamá ha dicho que me dejes, así que me quedo."-dice Luki acomodándose en la cama.

-"Uuuuuugh..."-Luka solo le dirige una mirada de odio, para luego levantarme de un tirón y abrazarme muy fuerte.-"Miku-nyaaaa, eres mala~! Por qué no me ayudaste?"

-"Lo siento..."

-"Y estuve jugando a este videojuego, y me pasó esto, y blablablablabla..."-parloteaba Luki, sin ser escuchado.

En ese momento Luka parecía haberse olvidado de su existencia y estaba aparentemente concentrada en acariciar mi cara con dulzura, mirándome a los ojos. En circunstancias normales intentaría cualquier cosa por evitar el contacto visual, pero siendo Luka no me importa en absoluto. Su mano desciende de mi cara hasta mi mentón, el cual levanta y me besa levemente.

-"Y luego blablablablabla, y apareció ese personaje y blablabla..."-seguía hablando solo Luki.-"Qué te parece Luka-nee?"-en ese momento las dos volvimos a Tierra.

-"Te he besado sin darme cuenta de que él estaba aquí."-me susurra.-"Crees que se habrá dado cuenta?"

-"No lo parece."-contesto también susurrando.

-"Menos mal. Lo siento, es que me dejé llevar~."-aunque diga que lo siente no parece arrepentida para nada.

Quitando la presencia de Luki, todo pasa completamente normal. Llega un momento en el que, viendo el vídeo de una canción, Luki dice algo con sentido por primera vez en la tarde.

-"Luka-nee, vosotras no decíais que de mayores os ibais a ir a vivir juntas?"

-"Sep."

-"Entonces...si vais a vivir juntas...eso significa que vais a ser yuris?"-la pregunta nos deja sin palabras durante unos segundos que parecen eternos. Pero luego una discreta sonrisa aparece en la cara de las dos, y Luka se ríe un poco.-"No pasa nada, yo creo que haríais muy buena pareja."

-"Ah, síiiii~?"-pregunta Luka pícaramente, la sonrisa de ambas no hace más que aumentar y aumentar. Qué divertido es jugar con la mente de los inocentes.-"Y tú y Mikuo-kun quéeee~?"

-"Sí! Mikuo y yo hacemos una pareja genial!"-dice Luki emocionado. Va en serio?-"Pero espera, dices de amigos, no?"

-"...Sí~..."-disimula Luka al principio.-"Y también de novios~."

-"Puede que sí, puede que me guste un poco."-contesta el niño.

Por la noche se sigue repitiendo la rutina de siempre: nuestras familias van a vivir su vida a un bar, pasado un tiempo la señora Megurine nos deja subir a casa, subimos y todo lo demás. Cuando llegamos al salón y nos acomodamos, Luki le pide a Luka que conecte la Wii.

-"Voy al baño, Miku-nya. Ahora vuelvo, vale amor?"-me dice cariñosamente mientras me abraza desde arriba, puesto que yo estoy sentada en el sofá.

-"Vale."

-"Te quiero~!"-se despide.

-"Y yo a ti."-contesto.

-"Un momento..."-dice Luki de repente.-"Si Luka-nee le dice a Miku-nee que la quiere, y Miku-nee dice que ella también..."-empieza a razonar.-"Miku-nee, cuándo es vuestro aniversario?"-me pregunta pícaramente. Igual no es tan inocente después de todo.

-"Q-qué aniversario?"-pregunto haciéndome la tonta. Tengo que intentar aguantar disimulando hasta que llegue Luka.

-"Ya sabes...El de que tú y Luka-nee...Bueno, ya sabes..."

-"El qué sé?"-sigo disimulando. Por favor Luka no tardes mucho, no se me da bien esto...

-"Ya sabes el qué!"

-"No, no lo sé."

-"Sí que lo sabes, que tú y Luka-nee...eso, y bueno."

-"Pero el qué?"-sinceramente, no tengo mucha idea de lo que intenta decir.

-"Aaaagh, déjalo."-buff, lo conseguí.

-"Miku-nya! Ya estoy aquí! Qué te ha hecho este niño?"-pregunta Luka haciendo una aparición estelar y abrazándome muy fuerte.

-"N-nada."

-"Hey, quién me echa una partida al Mario Kart?"-pregunta Luki.

-"Noooo."-dice Luka.

-"Miku-nee, porfa!"

-"Bueno, vale, pero solo un poco."-acepto.

-"Bieeeeeen!"

-"En serio, Miku-nya?"-pregunta Luka en plan 'de verdad vas a soportar a este ser del infierno?'.

-"Sí, será solo una partida rápida."

Después de elegir nuestros personajes y el primer circuito empezamos la partida por equipos. Llevo ya muchísimo tiempo sin jugar, y los difíciles circuitos que elegimos, solo por su estética, no ayudan mucho, por lo que es inevitable que ambos nos caigamos innumerables veces por el vacío y quedemos en posiciones muy bajas. A pesar de todo, Luka me felicita en todas y cada una de las carreras abrazada detrás de mí.

-"Ohhhhh, muy bien cari, eres la leche!"-felicita mimándome.

-"Pero si he quedado de 7ª entre 12 puestos..."

-"Aún así lo has hecho muy bien, Luki quedó de último."

-"Ya verás cómo en la próxima lo hago mejor! Y entonces me darás mimos a mí!"-desafía el niño.

Y consigue ganarme la siguiente carrera por un puesto.

-"Síiii!"-celebra.

-"Oh...Pobrecita Miku-nya. No te preocupes, lo has hecho muy bien, quedaste de 4ª."-anima Luka mimándome todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

-"Eeeeeey! Y yo qué? La superé!"-protesta Luki.

-"...Bien hecho."-felicita Luka sin ganas con unas simples palmadas en la cabeza, a lo que su hermano se queja.

Finalmente la competición termina...con la derrota de nuestro equipo.

-"Otra vez, Miku-nee!"-pide Luki.

-"Ahora no, puede que luego."-digo, necesito un descanso. Es ahora cuando siento que ya no tengo 10 años, al contrario de lo que pueda decir mi apariencia...

-"Vaaaaale...Voy al baño."-y se va.

Cuando Luki sale por la puerta, Luka de repente parece ganar energía y, después de asegurarse de que su hermano está en el baño, me coge y me tumba en el otro sofá quedando ella encima de mí.

-"Hay que aprovechar ahora que Luki está en el baño."-dice para luego besarme una y otra vez.-"Te amo."-dice suavemente al separarse.

-"Y yo a ti."-contesto sonriendo con una sonrisa que inconscientemente me sale siempre que estoy con ella y que ni yo sabía que tenía.

-"Pero yo te amo más~!"-dice girando de modo que queda tumbada a mi lado, abrazada a mí.

-"Mentira~."-contesto.

-"Cuánto me amas?"

-"Muchísimo."

-"Yo te amo hasta el infinito, no puedes superar eso."

-"Yo te amo hasta más allá de eso."

-"Puedes demostrarlo~?"-desafía cerrando los ojos.

-"Mmm..."-pienso alguna forma de demostrarlo, y lo primero que se me ocurre es acercarme a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual parece que no se esperaba.

-"Nyaaaaa~! Me ha encantado~! ! !"-dice entusiasmada con las manos en su cara. Luego vuelve a abrazarme con más fuerza que antes.-"Eres un amor~."-dice, esta vez, medio adormilada. Se ve que el cansancio empieza a afectarla. Normal, seguramente ya sea muy tarde.

-"S-si tú lo dices..."-contesto, la verdad es que yo también empiezo a tener sueño. Lo único que nos despierta es la alarma de llamada de Luka para su madre.

Mientras Luka se levanta vagamente y marca el número de la señora Megurine, Luki vuelve del baño y apaga la Wii para poner la tv. No merece mucho la pena, puesto que se acaba durmiendo en el sofá pequeño, lo cual Luka aprovecha para más yuri...Hasta que las dos tenemos sueño y mis padres me vienen a buscar.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

*Referencia a YuruYuri.

**No sé si se celebra en todos los países, pero por si acaso, el magosto es una celebración de otoño en la que se comen castañas.

Reviews:

**-Cami-rin-chan: **no me extraña que te partieras de risa con las subnormalidades, yo también me parto cada vez que me pasa una (por mucho que me duela yo me río mientras grito de dolor...sí, ya sé que es raro). Sobre la profe de mates, al principio yo pensaba que era la cosa más malvada del universo, pero al final terminó quedando de 2ª en mi top10 de profesoras. Wow, con lo poco que sale Clara y ya hay alguien que la odia o.O, pero si es maja, no tanto como otros personajes pero no es mala gente. Y el experimento...en fin, el experimento. Entiendo tu situación más o menos, la verdad es que yo misma no tengo muy claro lo que soy, pero creo que mientras se tenga claro quién te gusta la orientación sexual no importa, por eso tampoco es un tema que me pare a pensar (Gumi: wow qué profundo). Ay, esas personas que pueden manipular con esa clase de gestos...tranquila, todas acabamos cediendo. Y sobre lo que me has dicho de la canción, da para pensar...Yo creo que deberías avanzar con ella, aunque sea poco a poco, merece la pena, mucha suerte (nwn)b. Tranquila, no me aburres, de hecho me encantan las conversaciones largas/mensajes largos y parecidos, ya que hablo con poca gente (no tengo vida sociaaaal TTmTT). Ah, y gracias por las felicitaciones, aunque en la actualidad ya van 5 meses (sí, el fic va muy atrasado con respecto a la realidad), pero igualmente gracias nwn. En fin...en serio he escrito tanto en la respuesta o_O? Increíble. Bueno, hasta el próximo cap OwO/.

**-Ainhoa (bueno, contesto a cada una por separado):**

***Rin: **ya, ya se que te partes ¬ ¬, eres malvada...

***Rui (Gumi: mi turno X-) ): **de nada, ya verás cómo vas saliendo más (con apariciones subnormales especiales que seguramente ya sepas =w=). Sep, las subnormalidades son demasiado XD.

***Katy (Nyu: y-yo contestaré...): **m-me alegro de que te g-guste. Y-ya verás cómo D-Dana-san te pone p-pronto en el fic n/ / / /n.

Y ya está. Ahora van cosas importantes (Gumi: en serio crees que algo de lo que escribes en esta cosa puedes ser importante? XD) No sabes cuánto te odio ¬ ¬. Lo que estaba diciendo, lo importante: no sé cuándo podré subir el próximo cap, porque en poco tiempo será carnaval y tengo que preparar mis cosplays y la actuación del concurso. Esa es otra cosa, si alguien tiene alguna propuesta de alguna canción de Vocaloid fácil de bailar pero con buena coreografía acepto propuestas.

Y...Qué más iba a decir...? Mierda, maldita memoria. Bueno, ya me acordaré...algún día dentro de unos años tal vez... Así que supongo que me despido, nos veremos en el cap4 o en el otro fic (Gumi: deja de hacerte publicidad ¬ ¬) Déjame hacer lo que quiera Gumi ¬ ¬, haz tu momento spoiler y cállate (Gumi: en el próximo cap habrá muchas salidas grupales -o SG para abreviar- y navidad). Chaoooo! OwO/.


End file.
